Padrino mágico
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur era un pequeño de doce años realmente desdichado, su hermano era el verdadero satanás encarnado de Escocia y en el colegio casi no tenía amigos, además de que un bravucón siempre lo molestaba. Su vida era un asco, pero quizás alguien querría cambiar eso, un ser extraño y con actitudes algo pedófilas hacia Kirkland, Alfred, su padrino mágico. Magical-Godfather!USxShota!UK.
1. Soy tu padrino mágico

Como mis demás proyectos están en mi netbook tendrán que conformarse con este, tiene diez capítulos, nada más ni nada menos :3, es extraño, saldrán varios personaje, en fin xD, eso por ahora.

**Pareja:** Godfather!AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Personajes: **Francis, Scott, Natalia, Gilbert, Tino, Elizabeta, Ludwig, Feliciano, Anti-Alfred, Roderich.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Esto te puede arruinar la infancia que tuviste junto a "Los padrinos mágicos", shota :3

Hacer tu vida mierda es poco decir, destrozarla, hacerla añicos y luego quemarla en una fogata de dolor infinito también era poco decir, porque Arthur Kirkland era el niño quizás más desafortunado del país entero donde se encontraba, Inglaterra, más especifico en Londres. En el colegio, era constantemente maltratado por un estúpido bravucón más grande que él, y en la casa… quien lo cuidaba era su hermano, el diablo.

El demonio, el Satanás vomitado del excremento del mismísimo mal encarnado, ese era su hermano, el tipo raro al que le gusta usar faldas cuando se pasaba un poco de copas. ¿De dónde mierda sacó que usar faldas a cuadros y tocar esa maldita gaita era masculino y macho? Arthur era realmente el ceniciento de la casa, el nano, faltaba que le pusieran un vestido de sirvienta…es más, el muy maldito lo ha hecho y le sacaba fotos que subiría a Internet si se lo contaba a sus padres, su estúpido y desgraciado hermano mayor, él tenía doce, su hermano diecisiete, no le podía ganar en fuerza física.

No le podía ganar en nada, incluso en notas, su hermano era un prodigio, él en cambio tenía la suerte de un lastre. Y allí estaba, con el traje de sirvienta limpiando el piso, su hermano quería que se pudiera ver su reflejo en el suelo, era sumamente malvado con el pequeño, pero lo que no sabía el menor de los Kirkland era que es lo que llevaba a su hermano a ser así.

–Sigue limpiando, aún me veo borroso por aquí…–señaló, Arthur le gruñó. Dios, no se podía sentir más humillado, esto era maltrato infantil, verdaderamente lo era.

–Maldito…–

–¿Maldito? ¿he escuchado a un pequeño bastardito conejo llamarme maldito? ¿quieres que le muestre a Mom el video de anoche? –

–N-No lo digas…–tartamudeó rojo, tratando de seguir con lo suyo, que su hermano no pusiera de nuevo el tema.

Pero ese escocés era cruel, sonrió suavemente sacando un moderno celular, puto y desgraciado celular, al inglés le entraba esa maldad asesina cuando el celular estaba allí, solo e indefenso, cargándose, mientras su hermano está hablando de sexo con sus amigos raritos, sí, había planeado muchas muertes para ese celular.

En la lavadora.

Con un martillo.

Votándolo desde un décimo piso.

Con un martillo más grande.

O… incendiarlo.

Sí, ese le gustaría, no sabe si su hermano es pirómano o qué, pero a veces, cuando quería hacerlo sufrir cuando era incluso más pequeño tomaba todos sus cuentos, esos de hadas y mitología y los quemaba, su sonrisa era malvada mientras Arthur lloraba, cuando su Mom y su Daddy llegaban a casa y el mayor se excusaba, decía que se cayeron por accidente, y sus padres le creían.

Y ya nadie le devolvía su infancia ¿Por qué su hermano era tan malo?

–El pequeño de Artie quería explorar su cuerpo, ya estás en la edad mocoso, pero me robaste mis pornos… **MIS PORNOS**, oh puto ladronzuelo, sólo por eso te grabe, nada personal~–

El menor apretó los dientes contra sus labios, resignándose, ojalá hubiera sido hijo único, ojalá que lo devorara un león algún día y que escupiera su feo y poco sexy pelo rojo, ojalá se convirtiera en un ciclope deforme, ojalá un gigante se sentara arriba de él. Desearía muchos males para él, demasiados, su imaginación volaba, pero sólo eran deseos, nadie se los cumpliría.

Era un pobre niño sin buena suerte. Eso era todo.

Terminó de hacer sus quehaceres más las de su hermano, el cual se llevaba todo el crédito, y él, no decía nada, sólo asentía con la cabeza, se había quitado el ridículo traje, había saludado a sus padres con una sonrisa tosca y amargada, mañana sería otro día de escuela, otro día en que alguien más que su hermano le haría la vida imposible, le robarían el almuerzo, le quitarían el dinero, lo aislarían en biblioteca y una que otra vez Gilbert, el único más o menos simpático con él se le acercaría para contarle como por dos horas sus awesomes hazañas que constan de:

1. Entrenar un pollo.  
2. Entrenar a un pollo segunda parte  
3. Entrenar a un pollo para que coma.  
4. Entrenar a un pollo para que respire.  
5. Entrenar un pollo para que haga popo.  
6. Entrenar a un pollo para que camine.

Arthur sólo se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, tratando de escucharlo atentamente, pero el punto ahora mismo no era su único "amigo" por así decirlo, sino, lo mala que era su vida, eran las ocho de la tarde y ya se quería dormir, apagó lúgubremente la pieza y prendió una calida y pequeña luz, recostándose con un piyama celeste claro que hacía lucir bonito su corte de pelo desordenado, ya que también tenía un gorrito, del mismo color, sus ojos grandes y verdes se iban cerrando un poco, mientras tenía en su mano uno de sus libros sobrevivientes.

Donde un pequeño huérfano encontraba una hada, esa hada que hacía que su vida fuera feliz, que hacía que todo volviera a tener un poco de sentido.

–Awwww, que linda es esa historia ¡era de mis favoritas cuando era pequeño, dios, han pasado unos doscientos años! –

–Sí, es una historia muy linda…–respondió el inglés perdido en la historia.

–¿Te imaginas tú fueras ese niño? –una voz algo infantil hablaba en la habitación.

–Sí, sería lindo…–y fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Abrió los ojos, lanzó el libro como si fuera un boomerang por la inercia y se paró como si le hubieran puesto algo caliente en el culo dicho de mala manera, agarró una almohada protegiéndose, mirando desesperado hacia ambos lados, había alguien, estaba seguro, no estaba loco… no estaba loco, siempre había escuchado murmullitos extraños, pero nunca una voz como tal.

Y mirando hacía adelante lo encontró. Era un ser pequeño flotando en los aires, como un peluche pero diferente, traía una ropa americana, como la de un uniforme militar e incluso venía con una cazadora con el número cincuenta mientras volaba por su habitación sin preocupación, el inglés contó hasta treinta, respiró profundo, lo más que pudo.

–Estás loco, si cierras los ojos no estará allí, no estará allí…–se repetía cerrando los ojos, esperando hasta veinte volviéndolos a abrir.

Y lo miró, y el ser lo miró con una sonrisa, era rubio de ojos azules, con una expresión traviesa.

–¿Quién no estará aquí, de quién hablas? –

–¡Mierda, por qué sigues aquí! –gritó exasperado, tapándose la boca, yendo hasta la puerta cerrándola, no podían pillarlo con esa "cosa" allí.

–No puedo irme, tú me perteneces…pequeño y lindo conejito…–el ser que flotaba por la pieza alzó una varita con diseño estadounidense, sintió un poof pequeño, y luego cerró los ojos por el humo, al abrirlos, se sintió horrorizado, tenía orejas de conejo y una peculiar colita, mientras el ser con alas se sonrojaba y daba piruetitas de emoción diciendo "So cute", y aún pequeño, volvió a agitar su varita poniéndose orejas de lobo para él, Arthur en tanto quería rodar en el suelo y llorar, pero eso no era maduro.

Bueno, siendo realistas ¿quién coño tendría madures con ese tipo raro metido en su pieza, además de estar flotando?

–¡Soy un lobo, tu mi conejito, grrrrr~–

–¿Estoy en una clínica mental, verdad? ¿me volví loco, cierto? ya me lo imagino, mis padres llorando cada vez que me ven, amarrado con una camisa de fuerza, y mi hermano, tan leal y maldito yendo cada viernes sólo para reírse lo que dure su visita de mí…–

–¡No seas tan pesimista! –alegó el ser en forma de "chibi", que en la cultura japonesa es un mono bastante cabezón y adorable.

–¡Como no serlo, me he vuelto loco! –

–No mi pequeño y lindo ahijado…–

–¿Ahijado? –cada vez eso tenía menos sentido para el pobre niño.

–Sí… porque yo soy…–el sujeto chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un escenario en su habitación, luego, andaba vestido con una traje de presentador de las vegas…– ¡YO SOY TU PADRINO MÁGICO…!–

El sujeto sonrió nuevamente, haciendo desaparecer todo ante la asombrada vista del pequeño que se había quedado inmóvil, luego, una sonrisa extraña y cautivadora se formó en el rostro del extraño ser, y un pequeño toque a su varita lo convirtió en un humano, sí, un humano, un ser alto de un metro setenta a ochenta, con un traje algo ancho y extraño, como si fuera sacado de algún campo de batalla estilizado. La brillante sonrisa, la coqueta expresión, el chico pareció dejar de respirar cuando ese sujeto se le acercó, ahora tenía a un adulto metido en su pieza, no entendía nada.

Y sintió suavemente la tibia mano en su rostro, haciendo que sonrojara un poco sus mejillas por la mirada tan dulce que le dedicaba ese sujeto, una que ni sus padres le habían sabido ofrecer. – Me llamo Alfred F. Jones, estoy aquí para amarte hasta el final, para cumplir todos tus sueños, te haré feliz Artie, ya lo verás…–y con eso se selló una historia loca que comenzaría a vivir ese desafortunado pequeño.

**N.A: **Sí, esto es un proyecto muy tonto pero ya lo terminé, al menos en mi cuaderno, sólo resta pasarlo en limpio, los capítulos no son muy largos aparte del siete y el ocho, espero les guste, Alfred tiene un concepto raro de "amar a tu ahijado", pero no es su culpa, entendió mal, ya sabrán a que me refiero :3

Próximo capítulo:_ El poder de un deseo._

_Vengarse, esa era la palabra que tenía Kirkland en mente cuando el hado mágico le dijo que cualquier deseo que tuviera su cabecita podría cumplírsele, la sonrisa se le hizo risueña y malvada mientras Alfred tocaba un órgano gigante y reía diabólicamente para darle ambiente al pequeño, se vengaría de Scott, y quizás, también de Iván, el matón ruso, grande y narigón del colegio. _


	2. El poder de un deseo

Holi, aquí el otro capítulo desde mi celu, espero les guste! :3, que viva el USxUK, espero no me borren mis fic ni mi cuenta, me muero, en serio lo hago xD -sí, están bloqueando cuentas y borrando fics-.

_**El poder de un deseo.**_

Arthur aún seguía con su cara inexplicable en el rostro mientras luces doradas y centellantes iluminaban al mayor quien estaba deslizando suavemente su mano por la espalda, causándole un estremecimiento al pequeño, agitó la cabeza viendo el hecho, ese tipo era.. ¡era un pedófilo! ¡un hado pedófilo! Arthur aplicó sus clases de artes marciales para emplearle una llave al americano, pero éste sólo sonrió de lado sensualmente dando una maniobra simple, escapando del menor, colocándose en su espalda y levantándole el brazo hacia atrás, atrapándolo.

–Te me puedes lastimar conejito…–susurra con una risita acariciando la peluda colita del menor, causándole un adorable estremecimiento haciendo que el padrino quisiera acercarse un poco más, hasta llegar a su cuello. –Come on, no seas mal niño…–susurró suavemente, lamiendo la piel, el inglés estaba rojo.

–¡Suéltame, maldita sea, suéltame! –decía el británico, cuidando de no decirlo tan fuerte, no quería despertar a sus padres, mucho menos al diabólico de su hermano quien lo tildaría de "niño promiscuo y puto" de por vida por estar en una posición rara con ese sujeto.

–Di… "deseo que me sueltes" –

–¡Mierda, hazlo, suéltame! –gritó exasperado, juntando sus ojos ante el estremecimiento, ahora la mano mágica se colaba en su ropa…–¡Deseo que me sueltes! –gritó, haciéndole caso a ese jodido tipo.

Y el padrino se alejó, las orejas y cola desaparecieron de su cuerpo en un santiamén, estaba acalorado, pero aún abría los ojos grandes y verdes que poseía, viendo al hado hacerle una reverencia casi aristócrata, con gracia y entusiasmo.

–Estoy a tus ordenes princesa…–

–¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¡soy un hombre bien macho para tu información, hada gay con alitas! –

–Soy tu padrino mágico, y sí, soy gay. Bueno, eso pasa,… cualquier cosa que tú quieras, cualquier cosa puedo dártela…–

–Mata a mi hermano…–dijo sin pensarlo el menor.

–Debes decir "deseo", siempre…–sonrió Jones, volviendo a su forma pequeñita y juguetona por los aires. Como si matar gente fuera plato de cada día para él.

–Bien, deseo que mi hermano muera…–

Y Alfred agitó su varita, pero sonó un feo "poof", uno no lindo, desarmado, casi como un gas. El pequeño levantó un poco los hombros desconfiado.

–Ahhh… hem~, se me olvidó, matar gente va en contra de las reglas…–

–¿Reglas? –

–Sí, esa cosa morada que nunca leo…–se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordarlo.

–¿Libro? –ayudó el pequeño.

–¡Yes, eso! –

El americano asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, yendo suavemente a los brazos del pequeño, acurrucándose en éstos, a Arthur se le sonrojaron suavemente las mejillas, era adorable cuando era pequeñito, pero cuando estaba grande era un viejo verde y pervertido, aunque claro, los dos tenían la misma voz y la misma actitud.

–Deseo… volver a tener mis libros de la infancia…–susurró el pequeño, al recordar la palabra para Jones.

El hado mágico se alejó un poco y batió su varita con diseño estadounidense, los libros aparecieron por arte de magia apilados, el inglés abrió los ojos, impresionado, entrecerrando la boca de la emoción, el padrino mágico sólo rió con dulzura, amaba mirar como su niño estaba feliz, tocando cada uno de los libros impactado, estaban tal y como los recuerda… sin estar quemados claro.

–Gracias…–susurró sinceramente, abrazando uno de los cuentos, mirando con una dulzura que paralizó al padrino, queriendo hacerle cositas malas, pero no, no podía, arruinaría el momento.

–Te lo dije Artie…–susurró suavemente. –Viviré para hacerte feliz…–

–Eres raro…–

–Claro, lo dice el niño con cejas cavernícolas…–susurró con burla el pequeño ser flotante.

–Deseo que te caiga una bola de concreto silenciosa en la cabeza…–el padrino torció la quijada, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Podemos conversarlo sabes…–

–Lo DESEO, sí, lo desea el fenómeno cejón…–y el padrino agitó su varita, obedeciendo al malvado pequeño.

Se escuchó un silencioso y agónico grito de dolor estadounidense.

Arthur se fue acostar después de un par de deseo extraños que consistían en recuperar cosas que perdió hace algún tiempo atrás, el americano insistía en dormir en forma de "peluche" con él, pero el niño se lo negó varias veces, la sonrisa de Alfred se hizo felina cuando el menor se había dormido, nunca había dicho "deseo que no duermas conmigo".

Por eso, como buen y protector -pedófilo- padrino dormiría con él.

A la mañana siguiente, el grito infantil fue épico, Arthur estaba arriba de la cama en el rincón, un hombre de diecinueve años hace poco lo estaba abrazando y babeándolo sin compasión, casi en todo su cuerpo, quiso golpearlo, pero era de mañana, era día de escuela, sus padres debían estar despiertos, y por tanto, el vago de su hermano también, o al menos, tratando de despertarse.

Lo miró de nuevo, no fue un sueño, no lo fue, allí tenía al chico que volvió a ser pequeño revoloteando por allí con una carita tan tierna que ni siquiera mostraba un grado de perversión, pero que en el fondo, era un lobo vestido de oveja… un pequeño que se convierte en un alto y formado estadounidense que bien podría hacerle de todo en la noche… pero no lo hizo, eso era algo.

–¿El primer deseo del día? –peguntó Jones, era tan romántico como el inglés le gritó en el oído en la mañana y lo golpeó con el despertador.

La memoria de Arthur comenzó a funcionar, recordando el momento en que su hermano lo sacaba a patadas del baño y luego él tenía que limpiarlo, casi llegando tarde a su horario de estudiante, esta vez sería diferente. Vengarse, esa era la palabra que tenía Kirkland en mente cuando el hado mágico le dijo que cualquier deseo que tuviera su cabecita podría cumplírsele, la sonrisa se le hizo risueña y malvada mientras Alfred tocaba un órgano gigante y reía diabólicamente para darle ambiente al pequeño, se vengaría de Scott, y quizás, también de Iván, el matón ruso, grande y narigón del colegio.

Este día todos sufrirían con el poder del malvado cejón, hizo estruendosos "muajajaja" que su hermano hizo callar, frunció las peludas y lindas cejas, aún dormido el muy cabrón lo molestaba.

–Deseo que hayan pirañas en su…, no, olvida eso, es muy improbable que pase, haz que se levante, que se pegue con la pata de la cama, que luego se tropiece y algo lo golpee, que se trate de levantar y haya una repisa arriba de su cabeza, y luego, que pise algo con pies descalzos, sí, lo deseo…–

–Artie travieso… así me gustas…–sonrió Jones, el menor ignoró el comentario de acoso sexual que ya se hacía recurrente en Jones, tomó su reloj luego de que el hado había hecho el "poof" para ver su obra maestra.

Se sentaría a esperar. –Deseo palomitas…–susurró suavemente.

–Como quieras mi diabólico pequeño…–

Y empezó el espectáculo.

–¡Mocoso, yo me levantaré, así que ni se te ocurra usar el baño! –gritó desde la pieza el mayor de los Kirkland, y Arthur sintió los pasos aventureros fuera de la cama, casi se atraganta con una palomita de la risa antes que todo pase, y comenzó la poesía:

–¡Ahhhhh, ahhhh PUTA cama, puta y desgraciada cama, ojalá que los que tengan sexo arriba tuyo tengan siiiida, maldita cama… que coño haces allí! –se quejaba el escocés de un golpe extraño que se dio al levantarse, nunca era tan desafortunado. Y volvió a dar pasos, Arthur sólo sintió el siguiente golpe y pidió refresco –¡Ahhh! ¡por la mierda dios, qué diablos te hiceee, ojalá te mueraas y te viole el diablo, mi cabeza joooder! –susurró -grito masculinamente-.

El inglés se retorcía de la risa, ese era el cielo ¡el maldito cielo!

Seguía la mejor parte.

–¡Ahhh, mierda nooo, de nuevo mi cabeza! –susurró más calmado, o era masoquista o se estaba acostumbrando a los porrazos que se estaba dando. –¡Ya, perfecto, ahora piso este pedazo de mierda, llegaré morado al colegio! ¡cabrón, de seguro esto es tu culpa Arthur, ya verás cuando llegues! –no tenía tiempo para discutir, se metió dentro del baño.

–Eso fue el cielo…–seguía carcajeando el menor.

–¿Me darás mi recompensa? –sonrió el americano insinuante. –Ya sabes… tú, yo… mojados, en una sala para pederastas, teniendo cositas, piénsalo…–

El inglés tuvo el afán de golpearlo, pero maldita sea, esa cosa vuela, él no.

–Hazlo desaparecer…–

–¿A quién? –

–A él, quiero ser hijo único…–susurró algo frío el menor, quizás todo sería mejor así.

–Esta bien… pero… es tu hermano, el único… –

–Sólo hazlo…por favor, lo deseo. Quizás él también sea más feliz sin mí, yo le causo repulsión. –

La mirada del pequeño era triste, el pequeño hado quiso estrujarlo entre sus brazos, pero no pudo, no lo hallaba oportuno, agitó su varita y el inglés cerró los ojos, todo acabaría allí. Pero sonó nuevamente es "poof" raro y extraño, y el deseo no se cumplió, Arthur abrió los ojos, extrañado ¿qué había ocurrido esa vez?

–N-No puedo…–

–¿Por qué no? –

–No puedo interferir con el "verdadero amor", es una regla…–susurró Jones haciendo un puchero.

–¿De Scott? ¿en este vecindario vive alguna de sus putas? –

–Quizás, no sé de quien está enamorado…sólo no puedo alejarlo de aquí…–

–Está bien…deseo estar listo para la escuela…–y la varita volvió a sonar, el inglés estaba vestido con sus típicas ropitas, pero algo había cambiado, llevaba una bufanda con un logotipo estadounidense, la miró extrañado y la bufanda…!también lo miró! ¡tenía ojos! y no unos cualquiera…

Era Alfred, ¡Alfred era su bufanda!, definitivamente su vida ahora era de locos.

Pero el inglés partió a la escuela, golpeando a su bufanda todo el camino, ya que se "enredaba" en su cuerpo de una manera extraña, lo tocaba con las partes en que terminaba la prenda, era la bufanda más rara y pervertida del mundo, por más raro que sonara, sí, una bufanda lo estaba acosando sexualmente, además, ahora todos pensaría que amaba a "Estados Unidos", otra razón para que lo odiaran.

En cuanto a Iván… oh pobre Iván, apareció "mágicamente" desnudo en la cancha, le quitaron su bufanda favorita y tuvo que devolver una multa grande por los niños a los que le había hurtado diferentes tipos de objetos, pero aparte de eso, Arthur hizo otras cosas, como ayudar a los chicos menos populares, sacarles una sonrisa con cosas que le gustaran, que los hicieran felices.

Deseó que el profesor menos popular fuera bien recibido en el colegio, deseó que Elizabeta, su extraña profesora de biología por fin cumpliera su sueño frustrado de dirigir una película porno, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sí, Alfred lo estaba cambiando todo, le estaba cambiando la vida, Jones susurraba cachivaches, quería su "recompensa" por ese maravilloso trabajo, mínimo un besito.

La ropa de Arthur se quejó, toqueteándole un poco el pecho a Arthur haciendo que éste diera un suspiro ahogado en clases, pateó, colgó y mordió a la bufanda del mal, y lo más extraño es que ésta chillaba, tenía sonido, todos los alumnos vieron la escena con curiosidad y rieron, nunca pensaron que Kirkland fuera tan cómico.

Todo resultaba bien, hasta que llegó a casa, la sonrisa maléfica de su hermano lo hizo estremecer, su padrino no le podía cumplir sus deseos, estaban observándolo cuidadosamente, Scott era muchas cosas, pero tonto no era, que Arthur usara una bufanda estadounidense con ojos era sumamente extraño, quizás se la regaló una "muchachita" de su clase, el gesto se le ensombreció.

Tuvo a Arthur aún así, mientras la bufanda pervertida gruñía con rabia haciendo todo tipo de actividades casi de esclavos. El siguiente deseo de Arthur sería sencillo, "Deseo saber porque Scott me odia".

Pero hay cosas que es mejor… no saber desear.

**N.A: **En fin, aquí acaba este capitulo, esa bufanda es taaan estadounidensemente pervertida, ya me imagino si es que Alfred decide transformase un día de estos en sus "bóxer", este raro padrino es un caso, no se preocupen, poco a poco vendrá lo raramente romántico, hasta el próximo capítulo, quedan ocho :3

Próximo capítulo:_ Las reglas y el oficial Ludwig._

_Habían reglas que los padrinos mágicos debían llevar acabo. Ninguna hasta donde sabía Alfred F. Jones decía "no acosar sexualmente a tu niño", así que por él… le vale un scone de Arthur el libro de reglas, pero a ese alemán sí le importaban, iba a hacer una revisión a la casa del pequeño Kirkland, para ver como iban las cosas. _


	3. Las reglas y el oficial Ludwig

Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito ayer, pero se me olvidó ponerlo, como sabrán, estoy escribiendo en celular, por ende, mi ortografía debe ser atroz y me tardo más, además el capí es largo para el común mío xDDD, sin mencionar que mi Internet es un asco, en fin, cuando todo se arregle seré feliz :3

**_Las reglas y el oficial Ludwig._**

Y el niño sólo miró al hado, lo miró fijamente, habían cerrado la puerta y se miraban el uno al otro, Alfred, por su parte, observaba al menor con su cara "Pedobear", sí, ese oso perturbador y acosador de niños, y Kirkland, sólo con su cara de Scone en mal estado. Las "recompensas" que pedía Jones por los deseos quizás ni siquiera tenía que dárselas.

–Un besito…–sonrió. –No seas malo, pequeño… me morderé los labios para no profanarte tu deliciosa y pequeña boquita con mi lengua, sólo será un segundo, lo prometo…–sonrió sutilmente.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Arthur Kirkland tiene padrino pedo-mágico, y pasaron exactamente dos semanas y cinco días desde que Arthur pidió perder la memoria, no olvidar a Alfred F. Jones claro está, sino que olvidar el deseo que pidió, el que respectaba a su hermano, y le pidió encarecidamente a Jones que no se lo cumpliera nuevamente, por más que le rogara.

Así todo sería mejor… así quizás Scott sería un poco más feliz, siendo un desgraciado monstruo que no sabe qué hacer.

–No… ¡que no! porqué eres tan…r-aro…–se sonrojó un poco el niño, a lo que el hado aún pequeñito se convierte en un mini-superman.

–¡Porque estoy heroicamente enamorado de ti! –

–¡Eres heroicamente pedófilo querrás decir…!–

–Sólo tenemos doscientos años de diferencia… un poco más, nací en la independencia de Estados Unidos, soy de allá…–sonrió sutilmente. –¿Qué son doscientos años de diferencia? ¡nada! además, toda la vida he esperado encontrarte... y devorarte, y esas cosas que hacen los…–

–Pederastas y pedófilos…–suspiró el pequeño.

El pequeño de Jones se acercó, mientras los ojos del menor se incrustaban en sus ojos. Era demasiado persistente, habían logrado grandes cosas juntos, Jones siempre estaba allí, siempre, pero lo asustaba pensar que ese "siempre" era literal, la privacidad se le fue prácticamente por el inodoro y cuando Alfred lo abrazaba por la cintura…cuando lamía su cuello, cuando depositaba pequeños besos mágicos que dejaban polvitos dorados en la zona besada se estremecía, gemía un poco y se llevaba las manos a la boca para luego…

Aplastarlo, matarlo. Deseó convertirlo en mosca, y luego lo aplastó con un zapato, deseó que le cayera una bola de concreto cinco veces más pesada que la anterior, hasta deseó que Jones no lo amara, pero claro, mientras Alfred gimoteaba para que no pidiera ese deseo agitó la varita, pero hizo el típico "poof" feo, Alfred estaba enamorado de Kirkland… realmente lo estaba.

Y la magia no puede interferir con el amor verdadero, al menos, no directamente. Tampoco con el hermoso y raro amor pedófilo, ningún tipo de amor en resumidas cuentas, aparte del falso.

–¿Qué deseas? –susurró suavemente. –Hoy casi no me has utilizado Artie, sabes que si no me usas explotaré por acumulación de magia… –

–Excelente, me propondré desde hoy no pedir más deseos…–susurró bajo con una sonrisa malvada.

A Alfred se le estremecieron todos sus mágicos huesitos, no podía ser tan cruel, no era un mal padrino, era bueno y atento, siempre le gustaba mimar a ese pequeño, se escondía como la esponjita con la cual se refriega el cuerpo el menor para verlo un poco más "seguido", mirar no mata, pero sentir que frotaba ese blanco cuerpecito suavemente lo hacía delirar, hasta que se sonrojó.

Y Arthur lo vio, era una esponja de baño… que se sonroja, quiso gritar, como si hubiera visto una araña fea y malvada, no sabía qué hacer, si matarse melodramáticamente o matarlo a él, lo primero que atinó a hacer fue a arrojar a la pervertida esponja que se golpeó contra la puerta del baño, se quejó un poco, ¡lo sabía, las estúpidas esponjas no se sonrojaban! ¡era Jones, ese maldito padrino que tiene!

Oh… como lo hizo sufrir ese día.

Oh pobre y enamorada hada, ama y ama y sólo recibe una que otra patada~

Pero esta vez Alfred pondría manos a la obra, ya era suficiente de maltrato adultil por parte del maléfico, lindo y violable pequeño de los Kirkland, sí, cuando un niño maltrata a un adulto se llama así, maltrato adultil.

El diccionario de Jones contaba con grandes y singulares palabras.

Niñofilia: Cuando un hado mágico -no un humano- se enamora de su niño.

Pedozoofilia: El raro gusto de Alfred de vestir y/o trasformar a Arthur como animalitos lindos.

Sexo ropal: "Ropal", dícese de la palabra "ropa". Cuando Jones le da por hacerle cositas malas a Arthur siendo literalmente una "ropa", dígase bufandas, bóxer o camisas.

Ahijadofilia: Parecido al primero, pero el niño de quien te enamoras es específicamente al que le das tutoría mágica.

Pero cuando Jones se iba a decidir a vestir a su ahijado con una ropa un tanto extraña y amarrarlo accidentalmente mientras le pone orejas de conejito y aparentaba que es sólo coincidencia, pura casualidad, la varita se agitó por accidente, la mirada de Jones fue directo a su objetivo que lo miraba, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero la varita estadounidense se agitó en el momento que un gran "kaboom" sonaba en su pieza.

El pobre niño ya no quería más guerra, padrinos pedófilos mágicos, ropa que habla y ahora explosiones en su habitación ¿qué mierda hacía su familia que no sospechaba de los raros ruidos de su habitación? Quizás todos se quedaron sordos misteriosamente, -y misteriosamente quiere decir que Jones lo hizo-.

Y entra las sombras, se puso ver una figura alta vestida de militar, con una sudadera y pantalones camuflados de diferentes tonos de verde, el pelo rubio echado impecablemente hacia atrás y una sensual gorra, de su pecho también colgaban placas, en una, si se veía bien decía "Ludwig" y en la otra… ¿Feliciano? sería su otro nombre… quizás su hijo, Arthur no supo explicarlo bien.

–Jones, varita en alto, preséntese…–susurró con un acento alemán el sujeto.

Jones alzó la varita mientras se despejaba el humo de la explosión con la cara más jodidamente cansada de su vida, Arthur alzó la ceja, nunca había visto tan fastidiado al americano. Tenía una cara… de un alumno cuando es humanista y está escuchando matemáticas, feas y horribles matemáticas, o en viceversa, cuando un científico que odia leer le entregan un texto de cuatrocientas páginas.

–Dije varita en alto…–entrecerró los ojos autoritariamente.

–¿Qué más alto la quieres? espera… espera ¡ya lo tengo, lo tengo! –ironizó y activó su varita, haciendo que sus brazos crecieran. –You are happy now?–

El alemán le miró desafiante, Jones siempre había sido un jodido problema, además de tonto era verdaderamente difícil de controlar o ponerle un orden, fue una batalla campal entrenarlo para ser un padrino mágico.

–Trae a la cosa…–

–¿Mi ahijado? –susurró Alfred con fea mirada.

–Sí. –

–Se llama Arthur, no "cosa", amargado. – lo miró feo, nunca había tenido buenas migas con ese tipo que se creía tan… tan eso. Además, no le gustaban los ahijados ¿cómo no le iban a gustar? ¡eran tan apretables, y lindos y comestibles y violables!, bueno, al menos para Jones Arthur era así, aunque lo de violable estaba en proceso, ya que ni siquiera besarlo en la boca ha podido.

–Vengo a mostrarle las reglas ¿las has seguido verdad? –

–Claro que sí…–susurró suavemente, por lo que él sabía, ninguna regla decía que no podías acosar sexualmente a tu ahijado ¿o sí?, y al que la inventara, el mismo Jones iría a joderle la existencia hasta que la cambiara.

–Oigan, par de cosas flotantes en mi casa… estoy aquí, existo…–

–¿El niño detrás de las cejas es tu ahijado? –susurró el alemán serio.

Arthur tuvo ese impulso de arrojarle un zapato por el comentario, pero ese tipo parecía más rudo y menos paciente que Jones.

–¡Sí! si vienes a buscar un ahijado este es propiedad mía…–Jones alzó la varita, y en la frente del muchacho se podía leer "Propiedad de Alfred F. Jones, si se pierde, devolver a Alfred F. Jones, sólo acosable por Alfred F. Jones, no lo toques maldito cabrón"

Arthur contó hasta treinta, sonrió un poco con una risa desquiciada, estaba que los mataba, lastima que él no volaba por los cielos, no tenía magia, sino, podía jurarlo, los mata. Estaban hablando de él como si nada, no era sólo un par de cejas delante de un niño -sí, el comentario le había dolido-, le había llegado directamente a las cejas, digo, corazón.

–¿A cumplido las reglas niño? –observó la casa el alemán, no había nada raro, abrió el closet, vio todo tipo de trajes raros, de bombero, de conejo… de mucha cosas, todos para el tamaño de un niño.

Miro al chico, tenía gustos raros. Aunque claro, nunca supuso que Jones tenía otros planes con su ahijado.

–Creo que sí…–

–No te veo sonriendo…–susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

El americano, por detrás ponía carteles fosforescentes y destellantes que decían "Arthur, sonríe… sonríe" "Smile", etc. Arthur Kirkland no captó el mensaje, no podía sonreír de la nada, ni que fuera estúpido como su padrino.

–¿No eres feliz con él? he venido a revisarlos, si el ahijado humano no es feliz, el padrino deberá ser reemplazado y volver a la Magi-academia…–

Jones se palmeó la cara, por eso su Artie tenía que sonreír, se hizo grande al igual que el alemán y tomó al inglés en brazos, apretándolo suavemente con dulzura, una voz sensual en su oído que estremecía al muchacho se hizo presente, el alemán miró al padrino mágico, si es que se fijara un poco más en las relaciones hado-humano quizás hubiera notado que esos toqueteos eran todo menos normales.

–Di que eres feliz, Artie, por favor dilo…–

–No soy bueno mintiendo, Alfred…–susurró con algo de sarcasmo.

–¡Me quitarán de tu lado, please, di que eres feliz! –

–Jones, no puedes obligar a que tu ahijado te quiera, si dice que no es feliz…yo…–susurró seriamente. –Le asignaré a Cupido…–

–¿A cupido? ¿A CUPIDO? ¿Estás loco Lud? ¡Francis me lo viola! ¡ME LO VIOLA! malvado y pervertido cupido…–susurró llorando. –Déjame hablar con Artie en privado, por favor…–

–Cinco minutos…–

–¡Gracias, sólo por eso le diré al hado de los dientes que quieres "agitarlo" ¿no es cierto? ¡tú amas agitar seres mágicos! pero más que nada a Feliciano, el más coqueto hado de mundo mágico, muchas hadas andan detrás de él, deberías cuidarlo y pedirle su mano en matrimonio pronto amargado, o morirás solo con treinta gatos voladores…–rió pícaro Jones.

Y por primera vez el sujeto presente se puso rojo, sujetando el malvado medallón del cuello. Arthur abrió los ojos, el mundo mágico debía ser verdaderamente raro, debería llamarse Gayland… ¡TODO LO QUE SE MOVÍA CON ALAS ERA GAY! al menos hasta ahora. Los cuentos de hadas quizás le dieron un concepto equivocado de cómo eran realmente los seres mágicos.

Y ambos salieron, encerrándose en el baño.

–Artie, di que eres feliz conmigo…–

–¿Feliz? ¿feliz? ¡me siento violado a tu lado! –

–Por favor, no quiero que me separen de ti, te juro que si lo hacen, lucharé en contra de las reglas sólo para volverte a ver…–susurró seriamente, tomándolo de los hombros.

–Er-res raro…e-enserio…–la distancia se hacía pequeña, casi diminuta, los ojos azules lo miraban con cariño, uno que le estremecía el cuerpo, el primero que lo hizo sentir especial…querido…verdaderamente amado, ese era Jones.

–I love you…–

–Shut up…–esas palabras no le dejaban pensar bien, no le dejaban tomar la decisión correcta.

–Mi vida tiene sentido…sólo si la junto con la tuya…–susurró Alfred besando suavemente la frente del menor. –Aunque ahora no pueda, te lo prometí, y un hero nunca rompe sus promesas, te haré feliz…–

Y sintió un suave beso en sus labios, pequeño e indirecto mientras la sonrisa de Alfred parecía triste, porque aunque se tuviera que ir, quería tener un dulce beso de los labios del pequeño, cuyas piernas le temblaban suavemente, era su primer beso, se sofocó un poco, terminó luego, sintiendo los brazos del mayor recorrer la espalda con ternura.

Y lo golpeó, vaya que lo hizo…

Y aún así, cuando Ludwig se marchó para ir a darle una pequeña visita al hado de los dientes…Arthur miró a su lado, y no había otro padrino, no existía un reemplazo para Alfred. Estaba ojeando el libro de reglas, había algunas raras que no comprendía.

Una le llamó la atención.

**_Regla 23:_**_ No se deberá interferir con los anti-padrinos aunque así lo desee el niño._

¿Anti-padrinos? ¿qué cosa era eso?, no le importó, sólo buscaba una donde dijera "los padrinos no pueden acosar sexualmente a sus ahijados" pero en ninguna salía eso, se sonrojó suavemente tocándose los labios al tiempo que miraba a Jones, la suplica de Alfred le dio el momento exacto a Jones para que lo besara…

Lo habían besado, un adulto…un hombre, un ser flotante medio raro se había robado su primer beso. Arthur no sabía muy bien si Jones estaba haciendo su vida más patéticamente gay o más feliz.

_ **Regla 41:** Si el niño no cree en la magia, los padrinos mágicos deben irse._

Eso explica porque puede tenerlos, además de las primeras, en que dicen que el ahijado tiene que ser un chico desgraciado y miserable, eso no le sonaba muy lindo usando ese criterio en él. Suspiró, mirando nuevamente a Jones, quien lo miraba eufórico, cuando recordó….que se había comido el postre de Scott, sentía sus pasos malvados hacía la habitación, miró a Jones, quien no atinaba a hacer nada.

–¡Deseo que seas un muñeco…indestructible… y que le digas cosas feas a Scott! –sonrió sutilmente.

Jones obedeció, el mayor entró con su sonrisa malvada, el niño lo miró con desprecio.

–Te comiste mi postre desgraciado…–susurró. –Tendré… que romper algo tuyo para quedar a mano ¿no lo crees? –sonrió sutilmente.

Kirkland quería sonreír ante la sensual sonrisa confiada del escocés, quien vestía de negro, estaba apunto de salir con sus amigos. Tomó el juguete, justo lo que quería Kirkland que tomara. Y le tiró la cuerdita al juguete.

_–Scott, eres tan cejón tan cejón, que insultas a tu hermano para sentirte menos deforme…–_

–¿Qué mierda? –susurró con los ojos abiertos, luego, abrió un poco la boca, para arrancarle un brazo, pero por más que jalaba no salía, se estaba desesperando.

Y la cuerdita aún no se acababa, Kirkland pediría palomitas si es que pudiera, ver desesperado a su hermano era épico.

_–Te crees muy macho, pero todos saben que gustas de ver My little Pony en HD por youtube…–_

El escocés estaba entrando en colapso ¿cómo mierda sabía eso? No es que a él le gustara, sólo que una chica de su curso se lo envió y se veía… un poco interesante, sólo un poco, agarró al peluche, lo pateó y demás, pero no le pasaba nada, sintió los gritos de sus amigos llamándole, esa guerra no había terminado, algún día rompería ese juguete.

Puto muñeco, estadounidense tenía que ser.

El escocés lanzó el peluche a la pared gritándole al pequeño, diciéndole "allí tienes tu puto juguete, métetelo por el culo", el juguete… raramente sonrió, si se entiende la extraña indirecta. El menor se acerca al pequeño juguetito de cuerda, indestructible…raramente indestructible, suspira un poco, no podía creer que había aceptado quedarse con él.

–Ya, Alfred…se fue, vuelve a ser tú…–

Pero el peluche no decía nada, a Kirkland se le hinchó una vena, maldito juguete, no se haría de rogar.

–Hazlo…o…o nunca te daré otro beso…–el juguete se removió un poco, pero no dijo más nada. Arthur Kirkland no sabía que le pasaba, típicamente Alfred se hubiera vuelto adulto y se tiraría a sus brazos para no soltarlo por horas, pero ahora estaba allí, calladito… ¡calladito! quizás se había muerto, ese tipo nunca guarda silencio.

Y pensó en algo… tirar la cuerdita. Y por fin habló el peluche.

_–Gracias Arthur…por quedarte comigo, I love you…–_

El menor se sonrojó con suavidad, desvió la cabeza del peluche, dios mío, por la Reina de Inglaterra, quien lo viera lo tildaría de loco… y raro, raro porque le permitió quedarse.

–Idiot…–susurró, pero el peluche no habló, volvió a tirar de la cuerdita.

–Really…Really I Love you... –repitió el peluche levantando su pequeña manita y tomando la del pequeño.

El inglés entrecerró un poco los ojos, sin soltar al muñeco, luego pasó sus manos por el cabello de género que tenía el divertido y lindo peluche de ese rubio extraño, abrió los ojos frunciendo las cejas un poco más y jaló una vez más la cuerda, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero quería escucharle una vez más decirle eso… decirle que lo ama.

**N.A: **Y así es, Alfred se quedará con nuestro niño, esto tiene influencia de varios capítulos de la serie si lo notaron, al sensual hado de los dientes sólo lo puede agitar Ludwig (?) ya saben xD, y pronto vendrá el siguiente capítulo de Arthur y su extraño, niñofilico, pedozoofilico, y ahijadofilico padrino mágico :3, lo de Scott…el problema que tiene, no se ve en estos capítulos, así que esperen :3

PD: Mari, si lees este fic, te amo y te extraño, también a ti Cami, no puedo contestar bien en celular D;

Próximo capítulo: La caza-padrinos, Natalia.

Algo le está llamando la atención a Arthur, está siendo vigilado, claro, Alfred siempre lo está vigi-acosando, pero no era su padrino mágico, era una sombra extraña que se reía en la oscuridad, pero la tipa loca de bielorrusa no iba por el pequeño inglés, sino por su despistado y muy enamorado padrino mágico.


	4. La cazapadrinos, Natalia

Se me olvidó por completo pasar en limpio este capítulo, pero ahora lo hago, después de este van quedando seis, en fin, espero les guste porque las aventuras y días de este ahijado lindo y cejón junto con este acosador padrino siguen :3!

**_La caza-padrinos, Natalia._**

Vivir con un hado pervertido realmente no era sencillo, para nada, los caprichos de éste tampoco, ni siquiera su rareza en gustos, el tener que mirar hasta dentro de tus zapatos para ver si no se convirtió en una hormiga para "inspeccionarte", mirar con sigilo el baño, no puedes respirar tranquilo sabiendo que alguien quería acabar con tu virginidad a toda costa, aunque tú fueras el que pedía deseos…

Es el padrino el que realmente te desea.

Pero justamente eso hace al estadounidense muy torpe, es hábil e ingenioso cuando de acosar al pequeño se trataba o ocupar elementos suasorios para que dictara algún deseo que luego podría jugarle en contra para que Jones se pudiera aprovechar de él, pero sólo era amor, acosador, pedófilo y niñofilico amor, pero lo era.

–Porque te amo…–susurró el hado suavemente, metido en el baño del colegio del menor, sí, discutían en el baño.

–¡No, no me amas, sólo me tienes ganas! ¡ganas de comerme, ganas de violarme! –

–¿No has pensado que sólo tengo ganas de amarte? –preguntó pequeñito el hado. –Además, nunca te habías enfadado tanto… Artie…–decía con un leve puchero el mayor, flotando despreocupadamente.

–¡Casi matas a mi profesora, casi la matas! –le asaltó el dramatismo al pequeño, Jones había hecho que la profesora accidentalmente mezclara otro ingrediente y que la sala explotara.

Según él, el hado pedófilo claro, la profesora -inocente en su pobre desgracia- le decía a Kirkland muchas veces "eres un niño tan bueno y aplicado, te daré un premio después de clases", y Jones se quiso morir, se imaginó lo peor y se tiró dramáticamente al piso mientras era un lápiz mágico, se imaginó a una profesora enferma y desquiciada viola niños, acosando a su Arthur.

SUYO.

Que fuera a manosear a su hermana, a su prima, a una guagua, él era el único asalta cunas inglesas aquí.

–¡Te quería violar Arthur, te salve! –

–¿Violar? ¿que me quiere violar? ¿quién eres tú para decirme eso? ¿un santo? ella al menos no se convierte en una bufanda, en un bóxer, en un perrito, en mi jabón y demás…–

–P-Pero A-Arthur yo…–

–¡Deseo que no puedas usar tu magia contra los demás! –el pequeño estaba colérico, sí, ya eran cinco meses los que llevaba con el americano, cinco meses… quizás, sí, se dejara besar de vez en cuando, mientras no se propasara demasiado, a veces Jones se calentaba con demasiada facilidad y trataba de correrle mano debajo de la polera.

De acariciarle sus pezones, de morderle fuertemente el cuello, el menor sólo oculta sus gemidos en sus manos, si Scott lo escuchara haciendo esos ruiditos tan eróticos quien sabe qué pensaría de él, hasta se acostumbraba, se sentía placentero, pero cuando el mayor quería meterle mano en su "cosita", en su trasero o tocarle sus rosados botones el menor lo detenía.

Podía permitir algunas cositas, sí, pero los celos de Alfred eran irracionales, poco menos ataca en forma "de perrito" al pobre panadero, al cartero, a quien ose mirarlo con una sonrisa. Por eso, la magia de Alfred no debía afectar a los demás, ya no más, pero no sabía que una risa diabólica estaba escuchando su "imaginaria y demente" casi para todos los alumnos, conversación que tenía con el aire, Alfred puso carita apenada y se convirtió nuevamente en una extravagante bufanda con diseño americano, refunfuñando para volver a clases.

Y allí estaba, Natalia, sólo de pronunciar su nombre las ampolletas se trizaban dramáticamente, salían truenos místicos de quién sabe donde -quizás Thor peleando con Loki- y los alumnos huían despavoridos, porque era tranquila cuando quería y sumamente rarita y demente cuando no. La profesora de física, una solterona mujer de veintitrés años.

Que ponía notas rojas hasta por respirar mal en su clase, pero claro, Arthur parecía una planta en clases, no hacía nada, casi ni respiraba, tal y como le gustaba a la profesora, pero hace un tiempo estaba extraño, tenía más alegria, y el sexy, delicioso y lindo bravucón que antes tenía no lo molestaba, algo pasaba.

Debía ser obra… obra…

¡DE LOS PADRINOS MÁGICOS PEDÓFILOS!

Sí, había reunido pruebas, no de que eran pedófilos, pero sí que existían seres alados con habilidades únicas, coronillas y magia, y que gustaban de cumplirle deseos a los niños, he allí su intuición de que sean pedófilos, miró suavemente a la clase, y a Kirkland, sentado algo molesto en el primer banco de la sala.

–¿Están comprendiendo la materia, mis queridos alumnos? –

Los niños le hubieran respondido "sinceramente ni una mierda estimada señorita", pero todos estaban muy afectados mentalmente, la profesora les había dicho… les había dicho… "queridos alumnos", al único que le dice así es a Iván, el matón de dieciséis años de los cursos avanzados, de otra manera, es un ser diabólico, todo el mundo sabe que le tiene ganas a su hermano.

–¿Dudas?–

Otra vez los alumnos hubieran respondido algo como "¿por qué no se mata?" pero hacen eso y otros hubieran sido los muertos, la profesora parecía estar de muy buen humor, quizás le había "tocado" -tocado sexo, claro- no había otra razón para que una chica como ella estuviera feliz, ciertamente era tranquila y serena hace unos cuantos años, pero todo se vio afectado con la llegada de cierto ruso al colegio.

La clase circuló y se llevó acabo de una manera normal, Alfred estaba triste, ya no podía atentar contra la vida de los demás, y creía que no sería buen momento para acosar al pequeño, pero lo que no sabía era que Kirkland también estaba pensando porque no le hablaba el estadounidense, quizás fuera algo vergonzoso de admitir, pero se sentía algo solo sin Alfred, un tanto... menos especial, un poco menos amado.

¡Dios, que cursilerías tan homosexuales estaba diciendo, se le estaba pegando lo Alfred! ¡fuera Alfredez -idiotez- fuera!

–Bien alumnos, la clase ha terminado...–susurró la profesora.

Todos arreglaron las cosas, hasta que la señorita toca el hombro de un pequeño, deteniéndolo, el menor alza los ojos, esos grandes y lindos ojos verdes.

–Kirkland...–

–Profesora...–respondió cortes.

–Tú te quedarás hoy un poco después de clases, tenemos que conversar...–la bufandita estadounidense miró con sospecha a la bielorrusa, algo le daba mala espina.

El niño asintió suavemente, mientras la profesora afirmaba que iba a buscar algo y volvía en unos diez minutos, que por mientras podía avanzar con la materia que se evaluaría la próxima clase.

Arthur se sentó, un poco confundido, y en eso, siente un poof, y ve a Alfred revoloteando arriba de él.

–¿Eres estúpido? ¿no sabes que alguien puede venir?– no es que estuviera preocupado por Jones, claro que no.

–Esa profesora quiere violarte, estoy seguro que fue por su sed Sado lleno de látigos, ropa sexy y sensual que se te vería muy bien a todo esto, apretada, ceñida a tu linda figurita y a tu piel lisa y linda, como la de una niña, para luego atar tus delgadas manos mientras tu carita se enrojece confundida... luego te bajara los pantalones y...–

–¿Podrías decir eso sin imaginártelo?–

–¿Cómo sabes que m-me lo imagino?–respondió nervioso el mayor.

–Estás teniendo una hemorragia nasal de polvo dorado y gay... ¿qué quieres que piense? ¿que fantaseas con Campanita?–respondió el menor cruzándose de brazos con una mirada reprochadora.

Sí, a Alfred no le daban hemorragias nasales con sangre, sino con mucho, mucho polvo de hadas.

–Lo mío con Campanita ya no existe, y nadie me puede decir lo contrario, además no era tan linda como tú...–

–¿En serio tuviste algo con Campanita?– susurró el pequeño inglés con un tic en el ojo, Alfred le estaba cagando literalmente la infancia, la imagen era horrible. Pobre Campanita ¿cómo se fijó en Jones?

–Hace mucho, unos cien años... larga historia, terminamos porque yo era gay...–suspiró suavemente.

Arthur quería ponerse en posición fetal y llorar, su infancia estaba destruida con lo que había dicho ese hado.

Y siente un ruido, le hace señas a Alfred para que vuelva a ser la bufanda estadounidense, éste acepta entre leves murmullos para que el inglés tratara de sacarse el trauma de Alfred y Campanita como amantes.

–Y bien... ¿estudió?–preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Y de un momento a otra la mujer cierra la puerta, tirándose contra el niño quien trata de resistirse, pero la acción era muy apresurada y no le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Está amarrado, la muchacha le explica que no tiene caso gritar, no lo escucharían.

–Tienes padrino mágico, lo sé... lo quiero...–susurró con una sonrisa extraña la muchacha.

Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido por el tema, haciéndose el tonto.

–Un... ¿un padrino qué? ¿para que quiere algo así?–rió suavemente, tratando de aparentar de que no sabía de que hablaba la profesora, como si estuviera loca.

–¿Para qué quiero un padrino mágico?–preguntó la muchacha algo triste. –Quizás para lo mismo que tú pequeño, para ser feliz, mis padres odian a mi hermano, Iván, por eso él es como es, pero yo lo amo... lo amo demasiado, lo sé, algún día me amará ¡lo hará!–

–Realmente le afecta mucho la soltería señorita...–susurró Kirkland sarcásticamente aunque estuviera amarrado.

–Cuando tenga a tu padrino mágico haré que Iván me ame, haré que todo cambie...–

–Está demente, necesita ayuda...–

–¿Es la bufanda verdad?–la muchacha delineó con sus manos la bufanda.

El chico se puso un poco nervioso ¿porque Jones no le jugaba una broma a esa safada y loca profesora y escapa? ¿acaso quería que esa mujer se lo llevara? ¡era un tonto, un verdadero tonto, no podía irse, no así, aún tenía mucho que decirle, mucho de lo que discutir! porque muy en el fondo Arthur Kirkland... no lo quería dejar ir, no quería que Alfred se fuera.

Y recordó su deseo.

"Deseo que no puedas usar tu magia contra los demás"

El rostro le palideció del susto y forcejeó contra las marras en sus muñecas, pero era inútil, le quitarían a Alfred, y todo sería culpa de él, y si no mal recuerda las reglas dicen...que si llegan a descubrir a Alfred... él olvidará para siempre que una vez tuvo un padrino.

La garganta empezaba a dolerle y sus pequeños ojos amenazaban con derramar saladas gotas, no quería que se fuera, justo en el momento en que sabe que lo va a perder es cuando más se da cuenta que le importa, cierra los ojos de impotencia sintiendo las uñas de la muchacha deslizando la bufanda, llevándosela para siempre.

–Ma-maldita sea Alfred, n-o puede acabar así, deseo...deseo que te quedes conmigo...–lloró un poco, mientras sentía una leve risita, la muchacha no lo oía, estaba muy centrada en que por fin su deseo con su hermano se cumpliría.

"Siempre lo estaré Arthur, hasta hacerte feliz" oyó suavemente.

Y sonó la alarma del colegio, pero era demasiado tarde, le habían quitado su prenda, el niño miró con terror la escena, realmente se lo estaban llevando...

O quizás no.

La prenda era de color neutro y apagado, ya no tenía diseño alguno.

Y otra persona entró a la sala, era un maestro... uno un tanto extraño, con ropa muy juvenil y espontánea, una blusa a cuadros, unos pantalones negros algo apretados y un delantal blanco arriba de todo, lentes sencillos, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

–Oh... profesora Natalia... ¿tener a un niño amarrado para enseñarle hoy en día es normal? –susurró con una sonrisa extravagante y algo muy celosa mirando directamente a la profesora.

–Tú... ¿quién eres?–miró impactada la mujer a ese sencillo y juvenil muchacho.

–Alfred F. Jones, maestro suplente de física...– sonrió. –Y tal como veo, permanente... –

Sujetó a la muchacha, llevándola hasta inspectoría, el pequeño ya desamarrado observaba con asombro el desplante que tenía Jones en el mundo humano, realmente parecía un profesor en párvulo común y corriente.

–Y señor Jones ¿podría llevarse al pequeño Kirkland mientras discutimos el tema de la profesora Natalia?–

–Sería un placer...–sonrió como un lobo hacia su presa al menor, quien se sonrojó suavemente ante la vista del americano.

No quería admitirlo, pero era de las primeras veces que lo veía con un traje diferente al habitual o al del lobo que se suele colocar, algo lo estremeció, se veía guapo, lo hacia temblar un poco la mirada que lo observaba con deseo.

Arthur no habló mucho, por eso Jones explicó. La regla sólo decía que no podía interferir con los demás, pero nunca se dijo que el pequeño se unía a ese saco, por lo tanto, al pedir el último deseo le dio la libertad para trasformarse sin ser visto en uno de los profesores. Para quedarse "al lado" del pequeño.

–Por eso, desde ahora seré tu profesor Artie...–

Arthur lo miró atormentado, ahora Jones lo acosaría en el colegio como un profesor, uno muy guapo y extraño, tembló un poco al sentir la mano grande entrelazarse con la suya.

–Aunque sinceramente pronto dejaré el empleo, la verdad, prefiero enseñarte personalmente biología en casa...–

–Eres un pervertido Alfred...–agachó la cabeza el pequeña frunciendo sus gruesas cejas comprendiendo la indirecta.

–Seré el pervertido...que nunca te dejará, que siempre estará contigo...–sonrió sutilmente.

El menor volvió a sonrojarse llegando a casa, recordando el estúpido y cursi deseo que le pidió a ese estúpido hado, nunca más diría algo así, jamás.

JAMÁS.

–Te odio Alfred, I hate you...–

–Yo también te amo mi pequeño cejón...–susurró el hado, ya ambos debajo de las sábanas, besando los labios de su dulce y violable cejón.

Éste para su sorpresa, no apartó los labios como siempre, sólo se quedó allí, sintiendo una tras otra... miles de jaladas en su corazón al profundizar el roce de labios, su corazón... el que poco a poco se ganaba ese estúpido hado. Sin detenerse, sin compasión.

Mágicamente... nacía la unión.

**N.A:** El siguiente capítulo es el último capi "feliz" que queda, ya se darán cuenta. En fin, espero que les gustara ;D

Próximo capítulo: _Día de los enamorados y Francis, el cupido._

_Porque a Arthur no le interesaba esa maldito día en lo más mínimo, pero a un estadounidense sí, que lo llena de regalos, le manda indirectas indecorosas, que Kirkland contrarresta con maestría, pero alguien lo ayudaría, un hado más pervertido que Jones, sí, ese francés, pero aparte de ayudarlo le provocaría muchos…MUCHOS celos, porque ese niño inglés es sólo suyo_.


	5. Día de los enamorados y Francis, cupido

Aquí está el último capi medio feliz, espero les guste ;D, espero no haberles arruinado tanto la infancia jejeje, faltan cinco capítulos para que se acabe la historia, nos vemos abajo :3, faltas de ortografía se deben a que estoy en celu xD

**_Día de los enamorados y Francis, el cupido._**

Era el día más nauseabundamente meloso del mundo, el inglés miraba con cara de trauma como sus padres se decían un montón de cosas coquetas y cursis, por su desgracia, ese día, ese puto, bastardo y desgraciado día no había clases, quiso tirarse al suelo y llorar como Alfred cuando él no quería ponerse el traje de conejito, el día le daba asco, mucha gente adulta besándose idiotamente sin razón, y, en la puerta, miles de víboras acosando a su hermano Scott.

¿Qué mierda veían en él? ¡era el diablo, era un asco como persona, el único instrumento que toca es la gaita y usa faldas afeminadas a cuadros! ¡era un maldito y raro escocés de cejas grandes -que él también tenía- las mujeres de hoy en día deben estar locas!

LOCAS, maldita sea, locas.

Y hablando de locos, hoy, Alfred F. Jones se había superado a sí mismo, si antes era raro y pederasta ese día estaba mucho más insistente y tocador que antes, los ojos plasmados en corazones rosados mega gay's y los arcoiris homosexuales eran una de sus tantas y muy notorias indirectas, además, de que el anterior día hizo por horas y horas chocolate para "cierto niño de grandes cejas", sí, era algo despistado a veces, pero ni él es tan estúpido para no captar las indirectas de Jones.

–Y… y tendremos un hijo, sí, eso, te embarazaré mágicamente cuando cumplas trece… ¡aawww, tú barrigón, sooooo soooo cuteee Arthur~, que mono, te comería, te violaría, te… te de todo! –

–Lo que digas Alfred… –suspiró el chico. Lleva escuchando los planes raros y excéntricos de Alfred por más de media hora, el principio, le arrojó todo lo habido y por haber en la pieza, luego, sólo se aburrió de hacerlo, los planes a futuros eran más o menos así.

Planes a futuro de Alfred ('∂ω∂):

1- Arthur tendrá un bebé, será una Mini-Mom que Jones se violará cada tres días.  
2- Se casarán gaymente en mundo mágico, y cuando viole a Arthur se trasformará "mágicamente" en un hado y vivirán siempre felices.  
3- Se convertirá en un lobo y a Arthur en un conejito y se transportarán a un mundo donde esas razas convivan para tener sexo por siempre.  
4- Cualquier cosa en realidad es buena… con tal de estar con Arthur.

En cambio, los planes de Arthur eran un tanto diferentes, por no decir MUY diferentes.

Planes a futuro de Arthur (言_言):

1- Que Alfred deje de ser tan pedófilo.  
2- Matar a su hermano cuando cumpla quince.  
3- Ser un profesional de calidad y tener una casa cercana al Big Ben.  
4- Que Alfred… este… aún con él.

¡No, noooo, la última no la dijo él! ¡fuera cursilería, fuera!, se gritaba desesperado Kirkland mientras se sonrojaba un poco y Jones lo miraba en su forma pequeñita algo cómplice.

–¿Por qué odias tanto este día Arthur? –

–Por que sí y punto, y tú manoseándome el trasero en la mañana tampoco ayudas. Lo odio, es muy cursi, además nadie será mi Valentín, no tengo a nadie que me quiera…–suspiró un poco ojeando de nuevo su revista.

–¿Qué tal yo Artie? –sonrió el hado mágico, poniéndose un pequeño traje elegante, cerrando la puerta, apagando las luces de lleno y prendiendo velas que flotaban, Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando se sintió volar, a él también le ponía un traje elegante y sonaba un bello y romántico sonido mientras caía con suavidad a una de las sillas de las mesas barnizadas donde lo esperaban diferentes comidas, y luego miró hacia delante, al elegante hombre y adulto que le sonreía con ternura, extendiéndole un par de chocolates.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, la voz le temblaba y su pequeño corazón se agitaba en su pechito.

–No te cuesta nada… Artie, sé mi Valentín, sé mío, deja que te haga feliz, para eso estoy aquí, desea que lo sea, por siempre… que sea tu único amor, y verás que será así mi dulce pequeño, después de todo…I love you so much…–se acercó con suavidad.

El menor tragó fuerte mientras entrecerraba los ojos al sentir la calida mano recorrerle con suavidad el rostro, sus manitas temblaban un poco y se mordía sutilmente el labio tratando de que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran, pero cuando sintió la mano recorrerle el cuello mientras la izquierda acercaba el mentón de su padrino al suyo, su respiración a la suya… casi se deja lleva, casi cierra los ojos y jala un poco su cabeza para dejarse besar.

Pero luego… luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

En su mente, la razón le estaba tratando de pegar patadas a su ingenuo corazón.

Y lo gritó.

–¡No, aléjate, no! ¡deseo que desaparezcan todas estas gay cosas! –

–Pe-pero Artie…–replicó estirando un poco su brazo, era un momento mágico, casi pensaba que el pequeño comenzaba a quererlo un poco más, después de todo, ya ha pasado medio año desde que están juntos.

Ya ha pasado medio año de que trata que ese niño lo quiera, sólo un poco, porque a pesar de que se vea que quiere ir rápido era su forma de expresarle, que cualquier muestra de cariño, de que al menos algo entre ellos "funcionaba", que entre los dos prendían algo, una chispa, aunque sea pequeña y se apague en una suave hoguera, existía.

Quería saber, que aunque algún día tuviera que decirle adiós a su pequeño sí existió en su vida. Que fue su gran amor, que pudieron ser felices un tiempo, corto, pequeño, pero enormemente significativo.

–¡Deseo que todo esto desaparezca! –exclamó con fuerza.

El americano puso una expresión triste, y algo desesperanzada y agitó su varita con diseño estadounidense haciendo desaparecer todo, dejando nuevamente al niño como antes, algo sonrojado encima de la cama leyendo su libro, quiso decir algo, pero el inglés se volvió a ocultar en el libro, no hablaron nada, quizás el día del amor no era suficientemente bueno para ablandar el corazón de ese pequeño.

Arthur jugaría con su consola mágica voladora para no ponerse a llorar y hacer un escándalo hasta que Kirkland le dijera "ya ya, seré tu Valentín", lo haría, pero quizás ya era suficiente, no debía obligar al menor, bueno, quería, se le antojaba, por eso lo hacía, porque lo amaba, porque deseaba tener esa cinturita y ese trasero acomodado entre sus piernas, rodearle la cintura y besarle el cuello, que al menor le dieran esas adorables cosquillas para luego besarse un poco más.

Quería amarlo.

Pero tal vez, no podía…

Y sienten un poof, un gran poof lleno de margaritas afeminadas, un perfume de una reina de modelo y unos arcoiris más gay que los de Alfred, el menor empezó a toser como enfermo mental, era una fragancia muy poderosa que empezaba a asfixiarlo, a Alfred, como no le afectaba fue valientemente a socorrerlo.

Y luego, una voz masculina y algo travesti sale desde el humo rosado donde volaban corazones.

Y Alfred alzó la vista.

–Shit, todo menos él…–susurró rodeando al menor posesivamente entre sus brazos mientras la nube se despejaba.

Y había un hado, también en su forma pequeña mirando de reojo a los dos, cuando Arthur contuvo su tos lo miró casi quedando con un tic nervioso, era la imagen más rara que había visto en su vida, era un hado volador bastante afeminado en cierto sentido y masculino en otro, con decirles que andaba con un pañal y las piernas desnudas parecían una rara mata de pelos, bien, se abrazó a Alfred, ese tipo le daba miedo.

–¡Hoooooolaaa, mon ami Alfred…–susurró sacando una rosa de la nada, trasformándose en un ser alto, ahora sin pañal para la vista totalmente traumada del inglés, era un ser de traje con corazones volando a su alrededor.

–¿A qué vienes Francis? –

–¿A qué viene este galán? pues has de saber que el rumor de que tienes a un ahijado inglés bastante lindo es conocido por muchos…–

–¡No te le acerques! –ocultó al menor más entre sus brazos mientras éste se sonrojaba un poco al sentirse presionado contra el pecho del mayor, empezando a patalear un poco.

Después de un suave forcejeó el inglés se soltó del abrazo del celoso Alfred que miraba al elegante tipo que miraba con curiosidad a su Arthur de arriba abajo.

–Está como para comerlo con una salsa bastante ligera… lo único raro son sus cejas…–

–¡Todo es mío Francis, hasta sus cejas, acércate y te arranco las alas! –

–¡Mon ami, no seas tan rudo que me arrugo por estos sustos! –susurró afeminadamente el hado para luego mirar al pequeño bajo la atenta vista del americano, tomando su pequeña manita y depositándole un suave beso.

Arthur tembló un poco con miedo de ese extraño sujeto, Alfred en tanto preparaba el bate para golpearlo hasta cansarse.

–Me presento pequeño maestro, yo soy Francis… pero todos me conocen como "cupido"… –

Arthur miró a Alfred y luego señaló al ser afrancesado.

–¿Esa cosa es cupido? –

–Es lo que hay… creo…–decía resignado el americano.

–¡Oigan, no hablen mal de mí, soy excelente en el amor! –gimió el francés con aspecto de diva melodramática mordiendo de la forma más masculina -nótese el sarcasmo- un pañuelo rosa con corazones.

–¿En serio? –dudó el pequeño.

–Sí…–susurró acercándose, profundizando el contacto con el menor abrazándolo un poco.

El americano entró casi en estado de locura, estaba apunto de golpearlo cuando cupido lo mira con una suave sonrisa, pidiéndole que no se acercara, Alfred se jaló sus propias mejillas tratando de detener su impulso "mata Francis".

–Estás enamorado pequeño…–

–No sabes de lo que hablas, puto barbón…–trataba de quitárselo de encima.

–Tu cuerpo sí… tu corazón sí… ¿dónde te ha tocado Arthur…dónde te gusta que te toque Jones? –

–¡Joder Alfred, quítamelo de encima, lo deseo, lo deseo! –susurraba sonrojado.

Y Alfred sonrió diabólicamente mientras su varita se transformaba en un enorme bate de béisbol y el cuerpo de cupido en una pelota que Alfred golpeó con fuerza.

–¿Va a volver? –preguntó agitado el pequeño.

–Yes…–susurró Alfred algo molesto, algo en la sonrisa de Francis le hizo creer que lo estaba ayudando, pero sólo estaba acosando sexualmente a su niño.

Y él es el único que puede acosarlo sexualmente.

–¡Volví amores! –sonreía el francés como si no lo hubieran mandado a volar segundos antes.

–¡Francis lárgate, please, no te aproveches que no te puedo hacer desaparecer! –exclamó el menor.

Exacto, por más que quisiera sacarlo de allí no podía, era el día de cupido, él podía hacer de todo lo que se le antojara, incluso unir a la profesora loca con su hermano para que tengan un amor eterno, pero no, viene a joder al pobre de Jones, y tal como veía no lo estaba precisamente ayudando.

–Estás enamorado de Alfred, pequeño… quieres que te viole…–

–¡Alfred, deseo que lo mates! ¡MÁTALO! –gritaba el niño sonrojado, él no quería eso, por supuesto que no, sabía como iba el sexo entre hombres -averiguó un poco después de tener a Alfred acosándolo seguido- y como iba venir las cosas, él terminaría con algo un tanto desagradable en el trasero si es que llegara a decirle a Jones que lo quiere.

–No puedo matarlo, Arthur…–susurro suavemente.

Era su día, el día de cupido.

–GOOOD Why? –aspiró con fuerza tratando de calmarse. –Es incluso más raro que tú…–

–Oh vamos Arthur ¿comiste algún chocolate de Alfred? –

–No. –susurró bajito.

–¿Te dio? –

–Creo…–

–Come uno… si eres valiente…–susurró agitando su varita suavemente echándole una fragancia a los chocolates. –Verás, si realmente no sientes nada, al comerlo, sentirás que tu boca es amarga, pero si no es así, sentirás tu cuerpo un tanto extraño…–

–No quiero comerlo…–soltó bajito al ver que el chocolate estaba acercándose flotadoramente –de la palabra "flotar"- a él.

–¿Entonces te gusta? ¿te gusta que te toque, que te bese y te acaricie, te excita verdad? ¡eres tan pervertido pequeño niño! –rió el francés, haciendo al inglés refunfuñar.

–¡Dame ese fucking chocolate! –Arthur lo tomó entre sus mano, mirándolo de reojo.

Tal vez esa cosa sea un veneno mata niños, frunció los ojos, bueno, incluso morir no sería tan terrible con la extraña vida que llevaba, así que suavemente abrió la boca.

Los dos hados lo miraron expectantes, Alfred apretó los labios y abrió los ojos, allí vería si Arthur lo quería un poco, lo estaba masticando poco a poco, y se lo tragó, Arthur alzó la cara como si nada hacia ambos, Francis alzó una ceja desentendido, no lo había vomitado, lo que significaba que sí le gustaba, pero se veía normal, no surgía el "efecto segundario".

–Eso estuvo asqueroso ¡puaj! les dije que no esta-ba enamorado de…–el inglés se detuvo suavemente, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, se sentía acalorado de golpe, y con suavidad la respiración se le veía agitada húmedamente.

Y luego, poco a poco, en un descuido empezó a caer, siendo recogido por los heroicos brazos del mayor, Arthur apartaba la vista, sus mejillas se sonrojaban más cuando sentía a Alfred tan cerca, y su respiración, el latir de corazón que siempre se agitaba con la cercanía ahora le parecía más fuerte, le retumbaba la cabeza, estremeció su cuerpo suavemente mientras juntaba las piernas ya abría su boca, dejando salir un sensual jadeo que hizo sonrojar al mayor, que lo tenía entre sus brazos, el pequeño entrecerraba sus ojitos suavemente y temblaba como si Jones lo estuviera tocando, pero no, ninguna mano estaba tocando ese caliente cuerpo.

–¿Qu-qué le pasa Francis? ¿es-está enfermo? –preguntó preocupado.

–Nada de eso mon ami…–sonrió el francés. –Está enamorado…–rió un poco.

Los ojos del hado se abrieron sutilmente, luego miraron al menor quien apartaba la vista y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

–Está enamorado de ti, ese chocolate es amor puro, como decirlo… si está enamorado, todas las sensaciones que ha sentido gracias a ti le inundarán el cuerpo entero… como un afrodisíaco, es un efecto secundario muy lujurioso…–rió coqueto. –Espero haber logrado ayudarte mon ami, y cuida a tu pequeño amor, si lo descuidas, no dudaré en venir por él…–rió pervertidamente mientras sentía la mirada de odio chocarle como una flecha en el trasero.

Iría a repartir amor -y quizás violar- a alguien por allí, ese era Francis, el cupido del amor.

Y, volviendo a los protagonistas.

–Arthur…–susurró suavemente.

–B-bésam-e un poco…A-Alfred…–tiritaba sonrojando sus mejillas, llevando sus manos al rostro del mayor.

–Cuando se te pase me querrás matar Artie…–ríe depositando un calido beso en su frente para luego acariciar su linda cara y tocar sus pequeños labios con la punta de los dedos, bajando suavemente, dejándole un beso un tanto húmedo al británico en los labios.

–T-Te quiero…–jadeó suavecito, sintiendo un nuevo estremecimiento acurrucándose en los brazos del mayor.

–Yo igual mi pequeño…–sonrió el hado con gentileza, volviendo a poner suavemente la música romántica mientras depositaba al niño en su cama.

–Des-eo que sea de noche…–susurró el inglés, sujetándose adorablemente a las sábanas haciendo que el americano se sofocara en deseo ante la oportunidad tan delirante que se le presentaba, agitó la varita y le concedió el deseo, mientras sentía que todo el mundo dormía y los ojos del ingles brillaban en esa noche con confusión y vergüenza por todos los sentimientos que lo inundaban.

–Dormiré contigo Artie, no te preocupes…–susurró el americano, cerrando la puerta con magia y metiéndose en las frazadas junto a su pequeño, quien fruncía las cejas, pero tímidamente se acurrucaba en el estadounidense. –Pero no te haré el amor, algún día quizás sí… pero cuando estés seguro, cuando tengas todo tu corazón en mí…–

–Idiot…–

–También ha sido un mágico San Valentín para mí…–rió el americano, tomando la cintura y acomodándola en su cuerpo, mientras Arthur cerraba los ojos.

Porque sabía que en la mañana siguiente Arthur Kirkland definitivamente lo querría asesinar, pero hoy y por siempre será el mejor día que fuera capaz de recordar ese padrino mágico, ya que la persona a la cual ama… también siente lo mismo por él, y eso, no importa que pase, no importa que maravillosa experiencia vuelva a tener, será lo mejor que le ha pasado en toda su larga y mágica vida.

Porque fue realmente mágico… haber conocido a ese niño.

**N.A: **Eso hasta ahora, Arthur sí está enamorado de Alfiiii, que lindo es, y Alfred se controló para no violarlo -aunque sí quería-, los dos son un amor, bueno, este capi es como el último feliz, ya entenderán leyendo la reseña del próximo.

Próximo capítulo: _El despiadado Anti-Alfred, demonio al acecho. _

_Alfred y Arthur están en una constante discusión por los extraños sentimientos que empieza a sentir el menor con su padrino mágico. En tanto, en Mundo Mágico el oficial más alto entre las hadas, Ludwig, entra en desesperación, de la celda personal entre las que se encierra a los Anti-Padrinos se escapa el más inhumano, inteligente y poderoso de los demonios, Anti-Alfred. _


	6. El despiadado Anti Alfred

Nuevo capítulo, espero les guste :3

**_El despiadado Anti-Alfred, demonio al acecho._**

El veintitrés de abril había sido su cumpleaños, hace ya dos semanas, y con ello, se cumplían sus ocho meses con Alfred, ocho y medio quizás, su historia juntos era loca y de lo más gay que se pudieran imaginar, pero también estaban esos momentos que Arthur atesora con todo su pequeño corazón. Y hablando de su corazón, aunque le doliera la muela o sintiera que un perro le mordiera el trasero lo hizo, se condenó, le dio a su madre "vacaciones" de la nada.

Y cuando quiere decir "de la nada" es obvio que allí interfirió un gay, sensual y pedófilo padrino que siempre está al servicio de su niño, y claro, mamá no es mom si no va con el señor de la casa, ambos padres se fueron a unas lindas y cursis vacaciones donde volarían corazones por todo el lugar, a Arthur se le revolvía el estomago de pensar en las cursilerías que se estarían diciendo en esos momentos.

Y todo eso significa…

Shit.

–Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…–sonrió el pelirrojo tal cruel hijastro de telenovela.

Doble shit.

–Ya sabes lo que viene ¿no? tu amante la escoba y tu novio el trapeador están muy felices de verte…–rió suavemente el pelirrojo, manteniendo su sexy y serena actitud con el menor, Arthur tuvo el impulso -estadounidense- de pedir ser un superhéroe mega secreto y encerrar por toda la vida a Scott en una celda "Anti-Hermanos-Malditos-Escoceses-Gay-y-Maltratadores-de-Ingleses".

–Está bien…–susurró haciendo un ademán de vuelta para largarse hasta arriba, pero antes, sin previo aviso, sintió un tibio, sutil e incluso dulce contacto de alguien que le sujetaba la muñeca.

Se le sonrojaron las mejillas instintivamente y su cuerpo tembló, pensó que otra vez era Alfred haciendo de las suyas, confundiéndolo, pero al mirar hacía atrás se encontró con otro, tan obvio y evidente y a la vez tan llamativo por aquel "cariñoso" gesto que estaba teniendo en esos efusivos instantes.

Era Scott, que lo miraba con cierta serenidad y al mismo tiempo remordimiento, dolor y culpa en sus ojos, torciendo la quijada, apartando los ojos de los del pequeño, Arthur lo miró con la cara de Alfred cuando le enseñaba "literatura", o sea, cara de "No-entiendo-ni-mierda". Su hermano no solía actuar así, se puso a la defensiva, quizás era otro método de ese escocés para torturarlo. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Scott sacaba una pequeña cajita de su polerón, apartando la mirada connotando desinterés, y luego, le estiró el brazo al menor.

–Feliz cumpleaños, mocoso…–susurró con los ojos serios, apartando con premura el contacto que tuvo con la muñeca del menor, casi como si el pobre inglés estuviera maldito o fuera radiactivo.

–¿Scott? ¿no te estás drogando verdad? –quizás era un alienígena que se hizo pasar por él -mierda, maldito Alfred y sus historias fantásticas-, ese malvado ser de cabello rojo infierno… le estaba dando ¿un regalo? ¿y no estaba ocurriendo la Apocalipsis o algo parecido?

Sí, algo raro pasaba, ahora sólo faltaba que fuera a su pieza y Alfred le confesara que ahora le gustan las "mujeres" y bien "maduras".

–Cállate maldito conejo, mi padre me obligó a dártelo…–mintió, pero casi no se le notó, Arthur creyó en esas frías palabras. –Saldré con unos amigos, ten todo limpio cuando vuelva o quemaré tu gay muñeco estadounidense…–

Susurró aquello fríamente mientras se iba.

Raro, muy raro.

Era extraño, Arthur sujetó el regalo entre sus manos. Mientras tanto, el escocés sólo pensaba en irse a emborrachar y no volver hasta que fuera el día siguiente, porque hace tiempo que pensó haberlo superado, lo que sentía hacía Arthur… hace tiempo que creyó que eso ya no existía, pero no, se sintió amenazado nuevamente, tenía que salir de allí antes de que se pudiera arrepentir de lo que podría hacerle a ese estúpido y lindo conejo.

Porque Scott siente… siente que alguien se lo está quitando, que alguien le está robando toda la atención de su hermano menor, y de cierta forma…duele, pero tiene que hacerlo, debe dejar que alguien más lo tenga, tiene que controlarse. Tiene que apartarse del pequeño, tiene que odiarlo por siempre.

Y el menor sube a la habitación, algo confundido, pero al tocar la puerta se puso nervioso, casi deseó hacer tiempo de caridad con Scott -así de drástico- para no ver a Jones que había estado muy "entusiasmado" desde su cumpleaños, regalándole todo tipo de cosas, incluso llegó con boletos para un motel pederasta ¿dónde mierda existen esos lugares? ¡quizás ese estúpido padrino los hizo aparecer con su magia!

Y entra.

–¡Artieeeee! –susurra… -grita desesperado- el americano arrojándose a sus brazos, hasta dejarlo en la cama, no estaba en su mini-forma, estaba grande, el inglés empezó a removerse casi por inercia.

–¡S-Suéltame deg-generado c-con sobrepeso! –

–¡No, no, deja que te de tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado! –jugueteó infantilmente, elevó las manos del menor sobre la cabeza, sintiendo precioso al pequeño jadeando, sabiendo lo que vendría, primero, el acercamiento, su pequeño pechito agitándose y los pies aún removiéndose con ansiedad y temor.

Luego… esos labios húmedos en su cuello, sus piernas tiemblan y suelta pequeños jadeitos que al estadounidense le encantan, y empieza a lamer, a morder, a subir la polera y acariciar al inglés, el pequeño cuerpo tiene adorables espasmos, deliciosos y algo adolescentes esta vez, más que infantiles eran más maduros y eróticos, Kirkland empieza a gemir, a entrecerrar los ojos y abrir esa húmeda y linda boca, sacando sutilmente su lengüita, invitando, según Alfred claro, a devorarlo, el hado le recorre un poco más en besos hasta subir a la mejilla, donde deja beso tras beso con deseo, y luego, va saboreando los labios.

–N-No A-Alfred…s-stop…–susurraba en un pequeño murmullo, las mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas.

–Si quisieras que me detuviera…lo hubieras deseado…–le sonríe con cariño, metiendo la lengua en esa húmeda boca, chocando los dientes primero, haciendo un cosquilleó que pone nervioso al chiquillo, y luego, mientras sube la prenda superior con pasión, se detiene en el pecho del menor por unos segundos, se va introduciendo hacia adentro con su lengua, es delicioso y húmedo. Su boquita siempre es deliciosa.

Sabe a Arthur, sabe…como a "amor".

Los ojos del pequeño se cristalizaban y las manos atrapadas dejaban de oponer tanta resistencia, los ojos y los músculos tensos empezaban a relajarse y los jadeos entre besos se hacían más tranquilos y apasionados, el niño cierra sus orbes y aprieta la vista cuando el americano quiere bajar a sus pantalones.

–N-No e-estoy listo…A-Alfred…–susurra tímido y eternamente adorable.

Al padrino mágico le entra entre morbo y adoración ante esa imagen, el pequeño temblando bajo suyo, con la polera subida y los labios rojos de tantos besos, los ojos entreabiertos con una que otra lagrimilla de placer, se le eriza el cuerpo, pero ve verdad en el pequeño, aún no está listo, se lleva las manos a los cabellos y suspira ronco tratando de calmarse.

–E-Está bien Arthur…–susurró soltando las manos. –Lo haré cuando tú quieras…–

El niño junto las piernas, aún nervioso ¿por qué dejaba que Alfred le hiciera eso? ¿por qué dejó de sentirse raro a sentirse bien en esos meses que llevaba con él?

Estaba molesto, molesto por no entender qué le pasaba.

–No lo ha-gas más…–susurró apenas audible.

–¿Qué cosa Artie? –susurra con una tierna sonrisa acariciando la mejilla. –Estoy a tus órdenes, my Honey…–

Pero grande es su sorpresa cuando el niño aparta la mano con un golpe fuerte y arisco.

–¡Tú, es-o…tocarme! –exclamó rojo. –¡Deseo no verte por una semana… no quiero que me toques durante ese tiempo! –

–Pero Artie…yo…–susurró el padrino preocupado, acercándose al menor quien lo miraba con seriedad. –N-No qu-quiero una semana sin ti Arthur, mi pequeño…–susurraba sumamente triste estirando sus brazos hacia su niño.

–¡Es un deseo Alfred, cúmplelo! ¡hazlo…!–la voz le tembló al último, como si no estuviera seguro.

Como si no quisiera alejarse de él. El padrino mágico retrocedió palideciendo un poco, con la expresión angustiada, volvió a su forma pequeña, sus alitas mágicas se movían sin vida, miró a su ahijado por última vez esta semana.

–Lo haré Artie…–sonrió sutilmente. –P-pero prométemelo, te cuidarás, y no te enamorarás de nadie más ¿bien? no quiero que me rompas el corazón pequeño…–se rió ante lo último con gracia, una alegría falsa que el menor no le creía.

Elevó la varita y el estadounidense desapareció, el menor intentó inútilmente decirle algo al último, pero se calló por orgullo, se acurrucó en las sábanas, poniéndose rojo, maldita sea, eso del amor no eran cosas por las que él debería estar lidiando, pero lo hacía, Jones tenía razón, sólo debió desear que no lo hiciera más, pero en cambio, no lo detuvo, se dejó hacer, estaba perdiendo el control.

Se aferró más en las sábanas, alejándose rápidamente al percibir aún el olor implantado del mayor allí, quien lo acurrucaba todas las noches, quién le sonreía todas las mañanas.

De quien estaba… enamorado. Tenía que distraerse, era una semana para poder poner sus ideas en calma, Alfred se había ido por una semana seguramente a Mundo Mágico, quizás, para cuando volviera, tendría el valor de decirle lo que realmente pasaba por su corazón, quizás ese pequeña "instancias lejos" era algo sano para los dos.

En tanto, en las instalaciones secretas en mundo mágico se encontraba Ludwig, mirando de arriba abajo al supervisor que iría con "él", el Hado de los dientes estaba en tanto sentado al lado del general, esperando, le había hecho una pequeña visita al militar por una supuesta "carie" que según el alegre Feliciano se solucionaba con un par de "besos y besitos italianos", el general se puso algo nervioso ante tal confesión, pero no podría cuestionar a tal experto y a su medicina, además, muy en el fondo deseaba "la cura".

Tal vez, pronto habría boda en el mundo mágico, todo sería muy alegre.

–¿Ya terminaste Lud? –susurró algo aburrido jugando con los papeles del macho alemán.

–Sólo espera Feli, tengo que darle las instrucciones…–susurró, el hado de los dientes era bastante insistente cuando quería. –Tienes que mantenerte al margen, entregarle sus pinceles por la caja metálica, no lo mires mucho, no le hables mucho, sólo lo necesario…

–¡Sí señor! –se paró recto el hado en practica militar.

–No me decepciones, has demostrado poder llegar hasta este cargo… –

–¡Se lo agradezco señor! –

Y así emprendió su marcha, era un típico hado con un traje militar de cabellos café y ojos oscuros, tenía pecas y la quijada recta, una nariz puntiaguda, era sólo uno más, pero a él le confirieron el deber de verlo, a él… a eso, sintió algo de nerviosismo yendo hasta la celda del fondo que quedaba detrás de cinco puertas que se abrían con identificación, todos los días vigilado con cámaras, la noche siempre estaba iluminada, no le dejaban tener oscuridad. Y entró, no haciendo ruido alguno y pasando la saliva dificultosamente por la garganta, no había sonido, todo era quietud.

Avanzó, había un ser pequeño como él, en fase mini, de espalda, de pelo negro sin luz, junto con ropa del mismo tono, sólo la camisa de una tonalidad diferente, ploma sumamente oscura. Afirmó su varita dando un paso más.

–¿Oh, alguien nuevo? es un gusto…–susurró cortésmente la sombra. El cadete se alistó poniéndose a la defensiva… ¿cómo demonios lo había visto? ¿y más saber si era nuevo?

–Eso lo sé porque el otro sujeto flotaba, y tenía alas más pesadas… no es tanta lógica…–se rió sutilmente con una carcajada seductora.

El hado abrió los ojos, sorprendido, es como si ese extraño sujeto le hubiera leído el pensamiento, era fascinante, aterrador.

–¿Te ha comido la lengua un gato? te invito a hablar conmigo, no morirás si lo haces… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

El cadete dudó, tenía razón en cierta parte, no pasaría nada si hablaba con él. Además, no quería que enloqueciera… ¿por algo estaba separado de los demás Anti-Padrinos, verdad?

–R-Richard…–

–¿Richard? –el militar sintió una risa casi aristócrata de demencia resonar por la celda mientras el sujeto se daba vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, el encargado apretó los labios, era pálido, sumamente pálido, sin color alguno, lo único que lo hacía brillar eran sus profundos ojos azules y su eterna sonrisa curvada, mediaba y delirante.

El muchacho no quería seguir hablando, pero ese sujeto no pensaba dejarlo ir sin una pequeña charla.

–Yo siempre quise ser un padrino mágico ¿sabes? tener un ahijado y esas cosas, pero mis padres me decían que entrara a la milicia…, les hice caso, creería que así, me valorarían, pero bueno… no sirvieron las cosas…–

Richard frunció la boca y se alteró un poco. Ese sujeto daba miedo, empezó a temblar, la risa del demonio se hizo exótica mientras podía palpar el excéntrico miedo de su asesor, esa era la historia de Richard, no la suya ¿cómo había descubierto algo así? simple.

–No te alteres… si no quieres seguir conversando lo aceptaré…–sonrió sutilmente. –Prepárame mi café, sólo hablaré yo, right? –el sujeto asintió algo nervioso.

No tendría que hablar con eso tipo si le hacía caso, pero lo que ese pobre sujeto Richard olvidó es que Ludwig no le dijo nada de "hacerle un café" al prisionero, el demonio casi dejo escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción pero la contuvo en una pequeña risita, encontraba sumamente estúpido haber mandado "al nuevo" a verlo a él, quizás Lud dejó de darle tanta importancia.

–Cuando sea padrino… tendré a un niño sólo para mí ¿sería genial no?, será perfecto, blanco como la nieve, le leeré literatura clásica, será frágil, su cuerpo debe ser delicioso, me encargaré de que lo sea… será rubio también de cabellos revueltos, pasaré mis manos por su cabellera, amaré verlo temblar… amaré todo de él, prometeré ser bueno con él, lo convertiré en mi obsesión…–

El chico iba en la tercera cucharada de azúcar en la pequeña mesita, mientras escuchaba las características, empezó a alterarse un poco pero tratando de sobrepasar el miedo como le habían enseñado en su entrenamiento, él estaba encerrado, nada podría hacerle, pero no podía dejar de inquietarse ante sus palabras, las características que le estaba dando eran similares o incluso iguales a…

–Tendrá ojos verdes, habrá cumplidos los trece años hace poco, su alma será virgen y deliciosamente joven, su pequeña mente estará conmocionado por los placeres carnales, confundido, indefenso, se dejará llevar por todo… ¿un nombre? ¿se te ocurre algún nombre para mi niño Richard? –

El cadete sujeto el platillo con el café con dificultad, las descripción era idénticas al niño que estaba cuidando la contraparte de ese demonio, Arthur Kirkland si no se equivocaba.

–Arthur, sí… suena exquisito…– atinó, eso quiso pensar, que todo era una coincidencia.

El chico iba con la taza hasta el prisionero, que lo miraba con calma y con esa singular sonrisa.

–Oye… Richard…–

El chico levantó la mirada.

–Sólo tenías que traerme nuevos pinceles…–rió suavemente, con uno de los pinceles secos y desgastados en la mano, y en cuestión de segundos, lo arrojó sutilmente por entremedio de la barra metálica, fue momentáneo y dementemente exacto.

La taza de café se giraba a la izquierda, una inclinación de treinta centímetros, justo como Jones lo había calculado. La taza caería a la caja de luz, se produciría un corto circuito de cinco segundos. Había un apagón sólo en su celda.

Y el tiempo pasó, las luces volvieron, en las cámaras de seguridad no había pasado nada. Después de todo, ese demonio sustituyó la imagen en cuestión de segundos.

–¿Qué te parece Richard? –susurró con frialdad mientras el cuerpo yacía muerto y las alas apagadas debajo suyo. –Sí tengo mi oportunidad para ser un padrino…¿de nuevo estas mudo? que pena…, por cierto, hay algo en lo que no te mentí…–

Susurró manchado en sangre, mientras caminaba por los pasillos interpretando una extraña melodía, porque era injusto, él estaba solo y aburrido en una celda, y él, sólo quería ser un padrino mágico como todo el resto, tener un ahijado, cumplirle deseos, no era envidioso, y para no serlo, sólo tenía que tener algo que sería únicamente de él…

Una obsesión nueva.

En tanto, en el mundo humano, el menor había salido un par de horas después para relajarse, a comprar los ingredientes de la cena de mañana y un detergente, los llevaba en una bolsita de plástico, piensa en Alfred, maldición, se sentía tan… "gay", pero lo extrañaba, y habían sido sólo unas cuantas horas sin él, la semana se le haría difícil, casi quería anular el deseo. En tanto, cuando se devuelve, ve una figura alta observarle desde un lugar oscuro, entrecierra los ojos tratando de distinguir la sombra, para alejarse si es un desconocido, pero entre el contorno, pudo notar un cachito sobresaliente.

Nadie en el mundo tenía un cachito así excepto…

–¿A-Alfred? –la voz del inglés se alteró un poco, el muchacho entre las sombras se acercó veloz, llevaba un terno negro bastante elegante y una sonrisa deliciosa y lujuriosa en su rostro, con suma sensualidad estiró un brazo hacia al pequeño como si fuera un fiel caballero leal a su princesa.

–Arthur…–susurró con un deje obsesivo que el inglés no percibió por la impresión.

–¿N-No te dije que no te me acercaras por una semana? –gruñó molesto, yendo hacia el americano a pegarle un punta pie, el demonio gruñó sutilmente, enmarcando una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

–Es que… quería verte Artie, yo… te extrañaba…–susurró manipulando su voz, ahora era más tierna y arrepentida.

–¿Y el pelo a qué viene? ¿ahora eres Dark? ¿o me dirás que estas horas sin mi han sido el peor sufrimiento del mundo? –

–Algo así, pequeño…–susurró calmadamente, yendo hasta el menor, tomándolo hacia arriba dándole un pequeño abrazo. –Lo lamento, en serio… perdóname…–

–A-Alfred…–susurró sonrojándose un poco al sentir las manos, un tanto más frías en su espalda, y él, apoyado contra su cuerpo. –B-Bueno…–atinó a decir sutilmente.

–Oye Arthur…¿lo dirías por mí? –

–No te diré que te quiero, bastardo…–

–Je je, no eso…–rió en su oreja, lamiéndola un poco haciendo que el menor se ocultara más en su hombro y se acurrucara en su cuerpo. –Di… que quieres que sea tu padrino…–

–Pero si ya lo eres, tonto…–abochornó sus mejillas.

–Sólo quiero oírtelo decir una vez más… "deseo que seas mi padrino" –rió sutilmente, tratando de no demostrar la enfermiza atracción que estaba sintiendo con ese cuerpo, tan maravillosamente calido entre sus brazos.

–B-Bueno, pero pobre de ti que te bu-burles luego… "deseo que seas mi padrino mágico" –

Y el demonio sonrió, chasqueando los dedos con elegancia, dejando ver una tétrica mirada al paso que de su espalda sobresalían un par de alas negras y de sus cabeza unos cuernos enroscados, abrazo más al pequeño, ocultando su vista al momento en que se separaban del suelo, el menor yacía inerte entre sus brazos, profundamente dormido.

Porque al decir aquellas palabras, se condenó para siempre. Quizás el amor que sentía por el verdadero Alfred lo condenaron para siempre.

**N.A: **Y aquí está el capítulo ¿verdad que es mega tierno Anti-Alfred?, en fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, quedan sólo cuatro.

Próximo capítulo: _Secuestro de Arthur, un amor verdadero._

_Uno por amor no piensa, no razona, el estadounidense sólo sonrió al general Ludwig antes de partir, porque amaba a su ahijado, tanto como para dar la vida por él, lo rescataría de ese demonio, aunque ya no existiera su final feliz, porque si desobedecía la orden de permanecer tranquilo hasta nuevas instrucciones, dejaría de ser el padrino mágico de Arthur para siempre, y así sería, sólo por amor._


	7. Secuestro de Arthur, un amor verdadero

Sólo puedo decir: Puto capítulo. Se me borró más de la mitad porque por accidente sobrescribí donde ya tenía la mitad escrita, me dio una flojera viva escribirlo otra vez pero lo hice, espero les guste.

**_Secuestro de Arthur, un amor verdadero._**

Alfred estaba allí, triste, triste y más triste, pateaba melancólicamente una lata en un pasaje con música blues de fondo, mundo mágico no tenía ninguna gracia sin él, lo único con lo que soñaba era tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos, besarlo, bajar por su lindo cuello dejando besos húmedos y mordidas, escucharlo, no, quería verlo gemir, su carita fruncida en sensaciones extrañas y adultas cuando empieza a tocar y a morder más profundo, su boca con un sabor tan típico… tan de él.

Porque Arthur Kirkland se había convertido en su mundo, en su vida, en su razón para respirar, en el que provoca cada suspiro enamorado, en el que lo estremece, aquel que lo vuelve un hado lleno de deseo de tener sólo para él a ese lindo niño, tan devorable, masticable, violable, esa piel, suave, esas manos, delicadas y hermosas, a veces como las de una niña, en especial cuando las entrelaza, vuelve a verse gruñendo, no creía poder aguantar ese diabólico tiempo sin su universo, sin su adorado niño.

Porque en el diccionario de esa hada, de Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland era el mismísimo sinónimo de "vida", y también el equivalente exacto de la palabra "amor". Porque con y por él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, si ese chico le digiera que se matara, agarraría la pistola y él mismo se apuntaría, porque si ese chico le dijera que lo ama y que jamás lo dejará… él, lo haría, lucharía contra todo el mundo. Porque era su soporte emocional más fuerte, porque era el amor de su vida, un tanto pequeño e inexperto pero con mucho potencial.

Arthur tenía todo lo que Jones podía llamar felicidad. Él era la magia… que nunca tuvo. Una magia llena de sentimientos lindos, amor, ternura, pasión, incluso sexual. Todo lo abarcaba él.

–Y…¿y si me deja? –

No, no le gustaba pensar en cuando llegara ese entonces, ese fatídico momento, habría un día, en que el menor se aburriría de él, desearía cualquier cosa, menos su instancia a su lado, cuando llegara ese día… simplemente su corazón se rompería, aún así, ese día estaría sonriendo, porque en todo ese tiempo pudo ser feliz… e hizo feliz a su inolvidable pequeño. Podría vivir sin él… lo conseguiría, se creía incapaz ahora mismo, pero lo lograría con el tiempo.

Por ahora, estaba seguro que no lo engañaría con alguien en la tierra, se lo había hecho prometer. Se sintió algo irritado cuando su cachito volador empezó a vibrar rápidamente soltando pequeñas descargas eléctricas, era como un comunicador, alguien le estaba llamando, gruñó un poco, odiaba cuando le interrumpían sus cursis, homosexuales y pedófilos pensamientos, se jaló un poco el cachito recibiendo la trasmisión, una tontería del ejercito mágico, basura… basura.

Y su cuerpo se congela, se paraliza, su corazón queda pendiente entre su pecho y fuera de su cuerpo, son seis palabras que destruyen su fantasioso mundo que había creado junto a su pequeño.

"A Arthur Kirkland lo han secuestrado".

En tanto, en el cuartel de mundo mágico el alemán movilizaba a todo ser mágico disponibles para rastrear magia oscura o alguna escena de crimen mágico, tenían que hallarlo y encerrarlo nuevamente, ese demonio no podía estar suelto, no otra vez, porque sus pensamientos van más allá de una simple travesura o dominio del mundo. Miró al Italiano que estaba preocupado por él, se dejó respirar un poco más relajado, al menos se encargaría de que ese ser no lo atacara a él, nunca tocaría a Feliciano.

–Por favor Lud, tómalo con calma ¿qué hace a ese anti-padrino diferente a los demás? –el militar se llevó las manos con seriedad a la cabeza, sin hallar qué poder decir, luego, se abrazó cálidamente al hado de los dientes que se sentó en su regazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sólo ese italiano lo podía tranquilizar en un momento como aquel.

–Porque él ni siquiera es en si un anti-padrino, Feliciano...–

–¿No lo es... ve~?–susurró extrañado.

El conocimiento que tenía todo tipo de ser mágico es que existían diferentes distribuciones de éstos, algunos especializados como cupido, que era Francis, o Santa Claus, que era Tino, un amable Papá Noel sin esposa, pero con cierto duende sueco bastante interesado en el gran constructor de sueños de los niños, por otro lado existían los Pixies, aburridos seres en el más aburrido mundo, no se reían con nada y entre más monótono fuera el mundo era mucho mejor para ellos.

Y los anti-padrinos, cada vez que se crea un ser mágico en aquellas tierras nacía un anti-padrino, era el contrario de sus personalidades, he aquí la controversia, cuatro de julio de 1776, la independencia de una nación llamada Estados Unidos sobre el imperio inglés, allí nació él, lo llamaron Alfred F. Jones, un chico alegre y optimista, un bebé risueño que amaba a sus padres. Todo era normal, excepto que cuando ese niño nació ningún anti-padrino se creó.

Ludwig respiró profundamente… ese idiota que nació sin anti-padrino, su historia quizás era algo más dura, pero a pesar de eso, el americano siguió adelante, esperando, a que su vida, cuando llegara el día, esa persona especial la reconstruyera, el mismo alemán lo vio cuando fue hacer un pequeño segundo chequeo a la casa de ese niño, Arthur Kirkland, ese inglés, gruñón, testarudo, lo que fuera, había vuelto a armar la vida del americano. Sí, esa que desapareció.

Hace ya más de doscientos años atrás.

Ludwig en ese entonces no era el general supremo, sólo un lider mayor en aprendizaje, se esforzaba demasiado para escalar puesto tras puesto cuando se le asigna una misión especial, una de recolección de información y espionaje, sencillo y deliberadamente fácil pensó, pero el caso le llamó la atención, la foto era la de un ser mágico, aún un niño de apenas unos cuantos años. Sus padres, lo abrían concedido justo el cuatro de julio, lo impactante de ese muchacho es que su magia... era demasiada para un solo ser, quizás eso y que no tuviera un anti-él era lo que preocupaba a las autoridades militares en el reformatorio mágico al que harían que el chico fuera.

–¿Alfred F. Jones verdad? –respondió con voz seria que mandaba el deber. –Claro, considérelo un hecho. –

El chico era normal, gozaba de un gran poder que sólo utilizaba en juegos, pero a veces, se iba a esconder a su pieza, sus padres estaban algo preocupados, no demaciado, no mucho, y… sin pleno aviso, cuando el hado mágico cumplió doce años en apariencia... eso pasó. Lud estaba espiando, oye gritos desgarradores y una tétrica risa en la casa, su deber era avisar antes de actuar, lo hizo, para cuando llegaron la casa estaba en silencio, minutos más tarde se escuchó el sollozo de un niño, quien flotaba con sus pequeñas alas lastimeramente.

Las autoridades entraron detrás del pequeño, la escena era horrenda, los padres están muertos y en sus cuerpos había un mensaje cocido junto a sus ojos.

"Su hijo los quiere, por eso, no miren a nadie más".

Ese niño los había asesinado, todos los militares lo estaban apuntando para asesinarlo, pero el alemán lo cubrió evitando que le dieran. Pidió tiempo con él, el pobre chico de rubio cabello sólo llamaba a sus padres entre suplicas.

–No llores…–

–M-Mi madre… mi padre… él me di-dijo… que no volverían, él… mi reflejo…–sollozaba el pequeño mientras era sujetado por cuatro hombres, lágrimas de frustración y confusión nublaban su pequeño rostro.

En efecto, ese ser mágico había asesinado a sus propios padres, de sus ojos salían lágrimas de confusión que preguntaban con desesperación si podían traer devuelta a su Daddy y a su Mom, el militar alemán dobló la cabeza con pésame, mientras el pequeño volvía a estallar en llanto. El caso le impactó, demasiado, tocó el rostro del menor quien subió la cabeza, de alguna forma, hallaba inocente al pequeño.

El pensamiento lo obsesionó.

–Volverás a tener una familia… pequeño…–susurró el alemán suavemente.

El menor elevó la cabeza mientras sus ojos azules brillaban por el cristalino líquido que seguía saliendo de sus orbes.

–Cuando tengas un ahijado… tendrás a alguien a quien amar, serán una familia feliz…–

–¿S-será como mi esposa? ¿tendremos hijos? ¿me amará por siempre…?–

–Hemmm…–el militar dudó, pero el niño había dejado de llorar con tanta brutalidad, le sonrió amablemente. –Sí, será tu vida… y lo amarás más que a nada en el mundo…–

–M-más que a nada en el m-mundo…–repitió el chico. –Más que a nada…–sonrió sutilmente, aún recordando a sus padres.

Desde ese día, lo único que mantenía la esperanza del pequeño es que algún día, él encontraría a una persona realmente amada. Lo que no sabía Lud es que había creado dos sentimientos en aquel niño, uno, de esperanza y verdadero amor y otro… de demencia y obsesión. Después de todo, Alfred fue llevado a cuidados especiales, era algo así como un peligro público, después de una ardua investigación se encontró el problema, Alfred convivía con su Anti dentro de él, eran uno, por eso, compartían algunos sentimientos, el amor a sus padres por ejemplo.

El cual, la parte endemoniada tomó como obsesión… una que le decía que sus padres sólo debían ser de él, que nadie más podía atraverse siquiera a mirarlos, únicos… sin que miraran a nadie más, muertos, los mató, así, lo último que verían era la sonrisa de su hijo asesinándolos hasta el final, conservaría sus cuerpos, claro, si es que hubiera tenido presente que tenían un transmisor… el cual muertos, dejaba de funcionar, se vio rodeado y cuando el momento llegó, volvió a ser el pequeño niño, alegre y animado consternado por la muerte de aquellos seres mágicos que le dieron la vida.

Sólo tendrían que separarlos, separando con maquinas las contrapartes de la personalidad de un mismo ser, el experimento fue un éxito… o al menos, algo así.

–Era diferente Feliciano… cuando los separamos, un niño pálido y de cabello negro estaba metido dentro de uno de los grandes tubos, aquel día mataron a más de trece seres mágicos, todos aquel niño sin ningún conocimiento previo en magia…–

–¿Él? –

–Exacto…–suspiró. –Recuerdo sus últimas palabras, su última obsesión… "aunque me encierren, hallaré el modo, hallaré la solución… los mataré a todos si hace falta para tenerlo, tendré un ahijado, lo tendré" –

–¿Arthur Kirkland? –susurró algo temeroso el italiano.

–Me temo que sí, al darle esperanzas a Jones cree una obsesión en su contraparte, debemos encontrar al chico antes de que… lo mate, lo viole, o quizás que otro sentimiento enfermo adquiera al tenerlo más tiempo consigo… –

El alemán sólo abrazó nuevamente el cuerpo de su pareja, dando un suave beso, él no perdería ante un solo hombre, sería una vergüenza, lo encerraría para no dejarlo salir jamás, para la próxima no tendría privilegios, quedaría inmovilizado con una camisa fortificada.

Así sería.

Mientras tanto, en aquel espacio amplio y a la vez diminuto ese ser de cabellera negra y ojos azules penetrantes y serios cargaba al muchacho dando paso tras paso.

Los brazos aferrados a la joven criatura, su sonrisa era suave y delicada, un pequeño gesto de bondad se distinguió en sus labios, quizás una muy buena imitación o simplemente un reflejo de interés o deseo, ese niño era perfecto, justo como lo soñó, sólo para él, su mente vuelve dolorosamente al pasado, todos quieren quitarle lo que es suyo, los matará… matará a todo lo que vuelva a interponerse entre su obsesión y él, deja el cuerpo anestesiado sobre la camilla, depositando un beso en sus labios, demasiado corto para hacerlo sentir más, no debía excitarse, no aún. No en exceso.

Tenía que pensar las cosas… pensar demasiado, duele, su cabeza se va a destrozar, pero tiene que llevarse al limite, la sonrisa se ensancha de manera diabólica, quiere reir, pero sigue maquinando cada posibilidad de éxito y fracaso de la armada militar por encontrarlo. Solución perfecta… se rompe, se quiebra, algo interfiere, rechina los dientes, quiebra su tranquilidad, hace aparecer un banco en esa sala enorme y vacía donde sólo hay una cama. La que sostiene a su niño, a su juguete. Sólo de él.

–Shit… ochenta… ochenta… no logro subirlo, tengo un ochenta por ciento de posibilidad de que no me encuentren… ¿qué pasa con ese veinte? ¿qué es ese veinte? ¿no puedo superarlo? si los mato a todos cuando entren… sería ochenta y cinco, no, baja… la locura no me dejará ser analítico, setenta, setenta por ciento que los mate a todos si me encuentran, la posibilidad de que escape entregando a cambio la vida de Arthur es de…–abre los ojos impresionado, la cabeza retumba y su gesto vuelve a ser demente y a la vez elegante. –Si lo entrego tengo un noventa y cinco de posibilidad de ser libre para siempre, el cinco por ciento es que esas hadas ataquen a traición…–

Miró al chico encima de la cama, las piernas suavemente abiertas, los brazos, uno arriba y otro tocando su vientre, su gesto tranquilo, delicioso, el demonio se sintió encantado, maravillado, objeto de locura y deseo eterno, quiere tocar, quiere examinar, quiere violar y profanar el cuerpo, lágrimas, quiere verlas, ahora, en ese momento. Sonríe tranquilo, la prioridad es conservar a ese niño por siempre, devorado para toda una eternidad, si daba la oportunidad de que su cuerpo violara a ese niño se distraería demasiado, ya sólo tenerlo allí le parece sofocantemente irresistible.

Se acerca a él sentándose en la cama colocándolo en sus piernas, siente el trasero suave acomodarse en su entrepierna, contiene un gruñido para no ponerse duro en pleno inicio, sería vergonzoso, no lo comería aún, era muy pronto además de que el tiempo escaseaba, siendo analítico, si profundiza mucho su tacto en esos instantes lo follará hasta que el niño no pueda más... y con eso, desgraciadamente entre su degenerada obsesión ante ese cuerpo lo haría desvariar, pensar sin anticipación.

Al menos, quería memorizar el cuerpo, cerró los ojos, delineando con exquisitez el cuello, delgado, suave, el aroma de su cabello es más fuerte que el que posee en su cuerpo, marcas, leves, le entran suaves ganas de penetrarlo, odia las marcas que hay en su cuello, ya ha sido tocado allí, mordería más fuete luego para sacar esa muestra de propiedad, se desliza debajo de la camisa, toca suavemente los pezones, suaves, tiene calor, no se endurecen, las yemas apretan más fuerte haciendo que el menor se remueva entre sus brazos, así le gusta, se ponen duros, son pequeños, es entretenido jugar con ellos, sus manos bajan hasta sus muslos, delgados, el cuerpo instintivamente junta ambas piernas, presionando la mano fría del demonio, le parece enfermizamente sugestivo.

Separa un poco las piernas y baja los bóxer, ve el pene, pequeño, quizás creciera un poco más cuando se endureciera, tocó un poco, casi en un goce, otro delirante gemido fue la respuesta ante aquel acto por el inglés que dormía profundamente.

Se va hacia atrás esta vez, sonríe al no ver marca alguna allí.

–Virgen...–susurra separando un poco las nalgas del inglés con suavidad, el pequeño en sueños gruñe un poco, jadea su nombre.

Gime "Alfred" con voz aterciopelada y dulce, follable y erótica. Se siente maravillado, su mente no da cabida a que en esos momentos el inglés esté hablando de su contraparte.

Separa un poco más viendo su agujero, pequeño y estrecho, nada ha entrado, tiene la tentación de adentrar un dedo húmedo y verlo retorciéndose, de todas formas no había razón de que ellos no pudieran entrar...

No pudieran entrar, eso, eso es. La clave para ganar frente a ese ejercito.

Su plan ahora era de un noventa y ocho por ciento de éxito.

–Creo que sí tendré tiempo para meterla bien dentro tuyo pequeño...–se restriega en un morboso movimiento con el niño, le lame la oreja y deja que sus manos acaricien al chico, quien empieza a gemir con fuerza.

El menor abre los ojos, hallándose a sí mismo en una cama, mira confundido el ambiente, es como un palacio. Porque el demonio se contuvo e ideó una forma de poseer a Arthur Kirkland que no fuera carnal, no aún, para que nunca más ame a su nauseabunda y bondadosa contraparte, nunca más. Ahora sólo lo querría a él, le guste o no.

Devuelta en el cuartel el general Lud y el hado de los dientes se estaban mandando una escena poco apta para menores de trece años, en lo que en eso, sin pensar ni un puto momento en la privacidad de un otro entra Jones con una patada karateka, Lud casi queda pegado al techo mientras con la varita trata de ponerse algo de ropa y Feliciano se cubre con la gran chaqueta militar.

–¿Jones?–

–Nada...–susurró serio. –¡Nada de Jones maldita sea, dejaste que se lo llevaran! ¡dejaste que lo hicieran Lud!–el americano estaba colérico, ni siquiera se daba el tiempo para ver que el alemán sólo tenía unos bóxer militares para cubrir todo su cuerpo.

–Alfred... nosotros...–

–¡Iré por él, es mío, mi gran amor, no puedo dejarlo, lo amo mucho!–exclamó suavemente mientras sus ojos se ponían algo rojizos. –Esta vez podré salvarlo, esta vez lo lo haré feliz... no me pueden quitar esta oportunidad...–

–Jones...–susurró seriamente Lud llegando cercano al padrino mágico cuyo corazón parecía estarse rompiendo en dos.

Porque amaba a Kirkland, realmente lo amaba y él... no pudo protegerlo, se lo prometió e incluso así no pudo, no quería ser un inútil, si sólo podía ser el héroe de su pequeño una última vez seria feliz...una última vez.

–No puedes interferir Alfred, ya has escuchado la orden...–

–¿O si no qué?–susurró desafiante sintiendo la ira de la frustración en todo su cuerpo.

–Se borrará la memoria de Arthur... como si nunca hubieras existido, y así tambien la tuya, para evitar que vuelvas por él, serás reasignado Alfred...–

–Oye Feli...–susurro el americano esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al italiano pasando del comentario del militar, una sonrisa diminuta pero sumamente decisiva.

Porque...no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse, Lud tenía razón, ha sido feliz, Arthur Kirkland llenó todo lo que le faltó, porque lo ha hecho sonreír como nunca, porque ha sido más feliz que nunca, porque con él aprendió lo maravilloso que era estar enamorado, porque si todo se acaba allí ha sido realmente grandioso.

–Dile a Arthur...¡este estúpido padrino... realmente amó haber sido tu padrino mágico, realmente... te amó!–sonrió con una pequeña lágrima en los ojos. –Ojalá me perdone... por no volver, ojalá que sea... por siempre feliz...–sonrió el muchacho con la vista en alto.

–¿Que piensas hacer Jones?–susurró serio el alemán, pero sin intenciones de detenerlo, se veía decidido.

–No fallaré, incluso si no puedo rescatarlo, si yo muero, Anti-Alfred también morirá..–sonrió sutilmente el americano, dejando definitivamente la sala.

Porque quizás la última medida de Jones es la que ese demonio no puede remediar, Alfred, su estúpida y enamorada contraparte es el dos por ciento de posibilidad que él y su plan sólo pudiera fracasar. Porque si una de las dos partes muere, la otra también morirá.

**N.A:** Sólo nos quedan tres capítulos de esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo hacerla en un momento de aburrimiento mega ocioso en clases. Por cierto, si alguien… de buen corazón podría guardarme mi historias -que son muchas- le estaría agradecida por el resto de mi vida, por ahora no tengo donde guarda tantas… D:

Próximo capítulo: _Lógica demoníaca, juicio final._

_Perfecto, Arthur Kirkland para ambas partes era perfecto, tanto como para la demencia y lujuria de Anti-Alfred como la pasión que sentía su ex-padrino mágico, Jones lo sabía, aunque lograra liberarlo de su contraparte… sería el adiós, y si sólo se lo llevaba con él no sería diferente a ese cruel demonio. Sea cual sea el veredicto, Alfred no se arrepentirá._


	8. Lógica demoníaca, juicio final

Y aquí se va acabando la historia, sólo dos capítulos más, espero les gustara :D, y espero que sus infancias sigan intactas queridas y queridos. Este capítulo es enorme para los muy cortos que suelo escribir, se los advertí, que el octavo sería largo, espero no se aburran leyendo :D

**_Lógica demoníaca, juicio final._**

Alfred estaba preparado, él iría por ese maldito demonio solo, lo perdería todo, y, al menos por unos segundos lo recuperaría todo, ese es el destino de un héroe, quizás, no quería ser el héroe esta vez, a pesar de que eso fue lo que siempre soñó no quería ser el personaje que da todo por salvar a quien ama para que después, todo acabe, su pequeño amor, Arthur, disolviéndose en sus manos, sus memorias, valiosas e irremplazables, lo más divino que recuerda, destruyéndose en pedazos, sonrió un poco más, al menos, cuando lo tuviera devuelta en sus brazos, alcanzaría a tener su final feliz, ese en que besaría al chico como siempre lo hizo, el pequeño enredaría sus brazos a su cuello, le devolvería el gesto, gemiría un poquito, de esos jadeos que vuelven loco a Jones…

Con el ceño fruncido, con uno que otro golpe, con un deseo mágico que atentara con su heroica vida ¡así sería, sería genial, inolvidable! aunque borraran su memoria para siempre, de alguna forma, sabría que todo eso existió, el verdadero amor jamás se olvida, nunca, por nada del mundo. Alzó la sonrisa, mirando hacia el cielo, tenía que encontrar un error.

Él era Anti-Alfred, Anti-Alfred era él.

Eran dos partes, dos sustancias color blanco y negro de un mismo recipiente, compartió años con él, se concentró hasta que la cabeza empezara a dolerle, tenía que encontrar dónde sería su escondite... ¿dónde?

Un lugar donde no sospecharan las hadas, un mundo, planeta o estrella donde jamás llegarían. Se mordió los labios, desesperado, pero la pequeña sonrisa de su ahijado volvió a su mente, no, no podía rendirse, no con la vida del niño de quien se enamoró, alzó la mirada hacia arriba, observando donde se encontraba, analizando una y otra vez cada detalle. Tratando de encontrar lo obvio, lo evidente.

Anti-Alfred es tan inteligente que no podría cometer una estupidez. Ese pensamiento surcó la mente norteamericana, una estupidez, algo ilógico e improbable. Algo que no haría él.

Lo que le hace pensar a todo el mundo que no hará, porque Anti-Alfred es casi triste y miserablemente creado de estereotipos, sin personalidad calificable, sólo un demonio, que de cierta manera, es arrogante. Sí, ya lo tenía.

–No me digas que estás…–los ojos observaron el lugar, asintiendo luego de ser acompañados con una sonrisa esperanzada del hado estadounidense. –Estás en mundo mágico maldito… y también, mi amado Arthur está en mundo mágico…–la alegría no cabía en sí.

Lo demás era evidente, los Anti-padrinos tan malignos como el de Alfred tenían un aura mágica cargada de deseos asquerosos, repugnantes y sin sentimiento alguno, era un aura pesada que te entumía los huesos, el único sitio donde podría ocultar su presencia de manera tan elegante y perfectamente planeada como esa era el cementerio, quizás, si no fueran contrarios, Anti-Alfred no hubiera sido descubierto, sí, lo hiperactivo, animado y siempre luchador que era Jones, el verdadero, podrían acabar con su maldita lógica demoníaca. No había forma de que lo previese.

–¡Iré por ti Arthur, esta será nuestra última aventura!– se rió en una expresión animada y destrozada, porque cada paso que daba significa perder a Kirkland para siempre.

Pero si es que lo deja pasar de alguna manera... si no lo salva y deja que sean otros... la conciencia lo destrozaría, no podría tocarle, no podría llegar a hacerle el amor, no se sentiría digno, no había vuelta alguna que darle, alistó su varita mágica de diseños estadounidenses, porque Alfred lo sabe, no hay que ser un genio... para ganar en el amor.

En tanto, en el cuartel general Ludwig recibía un mensaje, ya eran dos horas desde que Jones había salido del distrito militar, sí, allí, lo miró atento, era corto y preciso enviado por teléfono, claro, ningún hado con más de una patata de cerebro en una situación así se daría el trabajo de escribir una melodramática carta a puño y letra, el hado italiano de los dientes se acercó por detrás esperando que de alguna manera, fueran buenas noticias.

_"Ludy, lo he encontrado, trae tus refuerzos al cementerio mágico… ya sabes, si yo no puedo, ustedes tendrán que sacar a Arthur de allí._

_Promételo Lud, lo harás. Confío en ti._

_PD: De algún modo, en algún lugar, por favor intenta que mi amado Arthur...sea feliz."_

Los ojos del alemán perdieron esa seriedad de la que se caracterizaba siempre en asuntos como aquellos, queriendo arrojar el teléfono al suelo, ese...ese estúpido e impulsivo chico. Estaba siendo egoísta... ¡sí, egoísta maldita sea, Arthur no será feliz sin él, no lo será! pero prefería ignorar eso y ser el héroe que pudo salvar por fin a alguien, que no se repetiría lo que pasó con sus padres.

Que esta vez nadie le diría "good bye", esta vez él sería el único en despedirse.

–En un imbécil...–susurra con una voz neutra y apagada, apretando el móvil en sus manos.

–Lud…trata de confiar en él…–

El germano levanta el rostro suavemente cuando Feliciano lo abraza con ternura y frente a ellos ven a un sonriente padrino mágico presentándose al deber, de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, era uno de los mejores en la milicia mágica, aunque no fuera eso lo que dijera precisamente su cara boba y despistada. El alemán bajó un poco la vista, no era muy bueno disculpándose, y justamente entre esa semana a Antonio, cual era el nombre de ese oficial, acababa su instancia como líder del escuadrón de sigilo para convertirse en el Padrino mágico que siempre deseó ser, lo único de lo que fue capaz de enterarse es que era de origen italiano, Lovino era el nombre de lo que seria su futuro ahijado si no mal recuerda.

Ahora, simplemente se veía envuelto en una batalla con un ser mágico demoniaco y obsesivo.

–Antonio yo...–comenzaba Lud.

–¡Oh vamos macho gruñón, disculparse no es lo tuyo!–se rió acomodándose la gorra militar mientras ladeaba una segura sonrisa. –¡Acabaré con ese Anti-Algo a como de lugar! ¡y cuando vuelva Lud, quiero treinta tomates mágicos a mi disposición! ¡ni uno menos tío!–

Al general casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión, toda la seriedad del asunto se le fue al trasero –¡Español estafador!–alzó la voz gruñendo, después de todo, por más estúpido que sonara los tomates mágicos son caros y sumamente codiciados en mundo mágico.

¿Y para qué? ¿para que ese aprovechado español se lo zampara de un bocado? suspiró, no le quedaba de otra.

–Está bien...–susurró resignado. –Pero espero que sepas que nadie te extrañará por aquí cuando vayas a hacerle la vida imposible a ese niño al que te asignaran...–

–Sabía que llorarías mi ausencia…–se burló un poco de manera graciosa. Años con ese rey del orden hacen poco a poco que le agarres confianza y no tiritar como gelatina cada vez que inicia una de sus malvadas ordenes sobreexplotadoras de hadas.

El español se fue sonriente, diciéndole a Lud que le mandara saludos a cupido de su parte, el general sólo levantó finamente el dedo de al medio, el español rió amablemente diciéndole que cumpliría la misión, nunca fallaba, además, de cierta manera era sólo un hombre, un niño que había pasado toda su adolescencia y adultez detrás de una reja, eso de cierta manera lo hacía más vulnerable, inexperto. Quizás ese era un criterio muy apresurado, luego se asegurará de verlo con sus propios ojos, un grupo en fila recta de tres cadetes a su izquierda lo siguió, en total eran dieciocho.

En el cementerio, en aquellos minutos se encontraba Alfred, el aire era pesado, no sabía muy bien como movía cada alita tiritando para dar un paso más concreto, se estaba haciendo del valor que carecía con esas cosas, fantasmas mágicos con sus aterradores… !AAHHHH, que fue esoooo!, gritó despavorido, para inmediatamente sentirse un estúpido, sólo había sido una hoja y había gritado lo suficientemente alto para que todo el mundo se enterara que estaba allí, se quiso matar, con razón no entró a fuerzas especiales o de sigilo, quedaría totalmente despedido el primer día.

–Maldita sea, donde estás…–hasta que lo encontró, detrás de unas tumbas, las miró, impactado, la imagen le dio repulsión.

Ganas de vomitar, se sentía mareado y las piernas le temblaron, los ojos casi se le ponen rojos y la rabia lo consumía de un momento a otro, la entrada estaba allí, marcada en sangre, marchitando la ahora roída tumba que Jones cada cierto tiempo se asegura de limpiar, era la de sus padres, la entrada estaba en la tumba de sus padres, obsesión segura o idónea maldad, otra razón no había para semejante acto tan despiadado, tomando la muerte de sus padres como una etapa a vivir, y que en este instante, el siguiente paso fuera Arthur Kirkland, casi como un objeto de la gula de ese demonio.

Alfred no era bueno en esas cosas, pero lo odió, odió a su otro yo, realmente lo odió, sintió ganas de atravesar su propio pecho para que ese ser agonizara en el piso retorciéndose con el mismo dolor que él, pero antes, tenía que asegurarse de rescatar a su Arthur, de que estaba bien, acercó las manos a la grieta, forzando la entrada con algo de su propia sangre, algo más calida… pero reaccionó, de cierta manera son lo mismo.

El camino era un lío mental para Alfred, que sin querer decirlo, era un miedoso completo con todas esas cosas, grietas, tumbas y pasadizos repletos de magia oscura, le dolía la garganta, era sofocante, los ojos se ponían vidriosos, imágenes de risa lo asustaron, otras casi le hicieron retorcerse en amargura, escuchaba la voz de su padre cuando llegaba a la casa, la risa de su madre cuando lo abrazaba, ese demonio… realmente era un ser que no conoce de sentimientos, intentó acallar esas voces, tratar de mantener la cordura, más abajo del puente creado con magia se encontraba por fin una puerta, que de manera casi insípida y rechinante se abrió para él.

Los pasos eran inseguros, tenía el ceño fruncido y los pies se acomodaban con liderazgo sobre la plataforma fina que se remontaba cercano a los años del mil ochocientos, más o menos el tiempo que estuvo libre, de alguna manera, ese demonio vive implantado en ese pequeño mundito aún, mas la mirada de Alfred no demostraba compasión alguna.

–¿Arthur? ¿Arthur, estás allí? ¡soy Alfred maldita sea, soy yo, he venido por ti! ¡ARTHUR, POR FAVOR RESPONDE! ¡y tú maldito engendro, ven y da la cara!–

Un pequeño se le acercó suavemente, desde arriba de la escalera, traía un traje de camarero cuando levantó la vista, el americano no pudo apartar la vista de él, salió volando, mientras una densa capa de energía arriba de las elegantes escaleras lo transformaba a su forma adulta, ojos verdes, cejas marcadas y negras, ese angelical rostro, esa mirada enfadada… era su Arthur.

Apretó con fuerza la delgada cadera que tanto adoraba, no escuchaba queja ni lamento alguno, ni desesperación ni temor, algo iba mal, se alejó extrañado, los ojos eran ciertamente, parecidos a los de Kirkland, pero diferentes, sin ese grado de inocencia, fríos, sin alma ni esencia, no era ese su Arthur.

–¿A-Arthur? –no respondía, la sangre fría, era como un muñeco.

–¿Quiere algo de comer, invitado? –

Miró la escena desquiciada con algo de terror, quizás aún seguía sumergido en el túnel mágico y esa mansión… eso… no era más que otra de las jugarretas mentales, no, no podía estar jugando con eso, no con su amor, allí, parado… no, no era él, eso estaba muerto… ¿ese demonio lo había matado? ¿o simplemente era una marioneta? apretó los puños con fuerza, mataría a ese bastardo.

Y es allí cuando siente una sutil sonrisa parecida a la suya, se inmiscuye hacia abajo, proviene de allí, después de la puerta alta barnizada una risa similar a la suya, pero más relajada y tranquila, victoriosa, demoníaca, por fin los ojos sucumben ante la vista, está sentado en un trono, mientras tiene las manos sobre la cadera de su niño, vestido como un joven aristócrata de épocas antiguas, Anti-Alfred estaba allí, con la mirada exquisita, sin hacer movimiento alguno, sólo con esa sonrisa gélida.

–Oh, que curiosa y esperada visita… –susurró parándose con sutileza, dejando el adormilado cuerpo del menor sobre el trono incrustado de joyas extrañas y una que otra grieta que conformaba calaveras horrorosas.

–Y-You…–gruñó con ira, casi sin medir sus palabras, el suave eco de la risa casi transparente que divagaba por el salón le enfermaba, no sabe cuánto dijo en tan pocos segundos mientras la cara de ese maldito le miraba sin alterarse.

Alterarse para Anti-Alfred es señal de fracaso, cuando uno se altera, pierde cierta parte de su razón, se guía por los instintos, a veces, un gran potencial para rendir al cien por ciento, pero te hace torpe, la magia falla con regularidad, eres sólo un simio moviéndote en un tablero de ajedrez que no te pertenece, Anti-Alfred no es el rey del tablero, tampoco el caballo ni un peón. Todo el mundo lo era menos él, él movía su destino, él decidía que amar o no, nadie le quitaría lo que había conseguido, esa efímera libertad engrandeció sus rasgos extremistas.

–¡Lo único que pido es que me lo devuelvas por favor, me los has quitado todo…!–la voz se le entrecortó en ese momento. –No me lo quites a él…no a él…–pidió una vez más, una vez más antes de abalanzarse sobre él cuando tuviera la más minima oportunidad, y, si en el peor de los casos ve que está perdiendo, acabar con su vida.

El demonio de cabellos negros sólo sonrió, dando vueltas por el refinado salón metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, riendo a carcajadas altas y seguras.

–Déjame adivinar, gemelo…–remarcó esa frase con sorna mientra lanzaba una sonrisa gélida y una mirada demente a Jones. –Vienes por Arthur, vienes a salvarlo de mí, no importa a que costo… has descubierto el lugar con facilidad, crees saber como pienso, hemos compartido tanto… y a la vez nos separan los nauseabundos y pegajosos sentimientos… ¿crees que los has salvado? ¿has pedido ayuda a Ludy? ¡si no puedes salvarlo tú, lo harán ellos! ¡te matarás… y así yo moriré contigo! ¿ese es tu plan Alfred? dime que no lo es, sorpréndeme, sé creativo, todo es cuestión de posibilidades, dímelo…–el ser de cabellera negra se acercaba.

El americano dio un paso retrocediendo, apretando la mandíbula, un sudor frío de terror le empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo, la sangrienta escena… esa noche, todo volvió a él, no podía ganarle, lo había adivinado todo. Se desesperó, trató de mantener la cabeza fría, mirarlo con incertidumbre tratando de enmascarar el terror. No podía haber arruinado aquello… era irrompible esa regla, si el anti-padrino muere también lo hará el padrino y en viceversa.

–Si no lo liberas yo…–

–Te matarás, I know, boy…–rió sutilmente, cruzándose de brazos levantando sólo la mando derecha. –Te lo explicaré, es fácil, pensé en eso… creé el caso hipotético de que tú fueras ese dos por ciento, remedié todo… ¿sabes qué es lo que pasa si es que mi corazón deja de latir? en pocas palabras, mi amado Arthur muere conmigo… ¿crees que si me dejo atrapar alguien más se lo quedará? ¡nadie lo hará, nadie lo hará! ¡no lo permitiré, al igual que Mom y Daddy, sólo puede amarme a mí!–

El hado mágico retrocedió mientras seguía tratando de encontrar una solución, de cierta manera era ahora que se daba cuenta que tal vez estaba siendo impetuoso e infantil, que no solo con desearlo todo se acabará, no cuando peleas con alguien igual que tú.

–Tu otro plan era una garantía, si no podías salvarlo vendrían ellos... te puedo decir cuantos eran, entraron diecinueve exactamente, uno delante y tres líneas de seis, el vórtice mágico mató a casi a todos, cuatro afortunados sobrevivieron, tú hubieras compartido su destino si no fueras de cierta manera..."importante"–

–¿Por qué, por qué te empeñas a destruir mi vida?–

–¿Por qué?– rió con sencillez, para que luego su gesto no mostrara vida alguna al dirigirse a los de Jones. –Porque debió de ser mi vida, estoy tan celoso de ti… y los celos se destruyen cuando algo es sólo tuyo...–

–Lógica demoníaca...–susurró despectivamente, con la mirada seria, no puede anular magia negra, no puede matarlo, pero tampoco se puede dar el lujo de no rescatarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer contra él, por qué no podía ser el héroe?

–Eres poco interesante, mi querida mitad…–

–Arthur es... perfecto, te ofrezco un contrato Anti-Alfred, puedes tomar mi lugar, podemos ser lo mismo una vez más destruyendo mi alma, no tendrás debilidades, nadie podrá contigo, sé que te agrada la idea, lo único que te pido es que cumplas un contrato...por favor, de alguna forma... incluso preso sin ver nunca más a su familia, has a mi ni niño feliz, se lo merece, siempre se lo ha merecido, él es lo más hermoso de este mundo... por eso yo...–

El Anti-Padrino evitó consolidar una risa histérica y sumamente demente, perfecto, eso era perfecto, justo como lo planeó, invulnerabilidad, el único precio a pagar era de cierta forma contener sus brutales instintos, de cierta manera fácil, odiaba causar dolor teniendo que ser un bruto animal, hallaría un punto muerto en el que recargarse para no seguir al pie de la letra ese contrato. Alzó la vista, se rió un poco, casi se sentía alegría en su risa, mas sólo quizás era satisfacción.

–Me parece una oferta interesante, aunque claro, no aceptaré si se me prohíbe tocarlo...–

–Al menos aparenta que lo amas...–

–Es una obsesión, lo conseguiré con facilidad...–

El demonio chasqueó los dedos mientras formulaba un texto de veinticuatro puntos con una rapidez extraordinaria, volvió a alzar uno de los dedos dirigiendo el papel de materiales antiguos hacia su otra mitad, ahora el hado mágico miraba la carta, releyendo los puntos, algunos lo mortificaban en rabia, pero la explicación de la conducta seguía mostrando un condicionante que obligaba al norteamericano a estar conforme, de cierta manera, Arthur sería como un maniquí, le borrarían la memoria, Anti-Alfred tomaría su lugar y vivirían juntos desenvolviendo sus obsesiones, pero, de alguna forma, lograría hacerlo feliz, cumpliría los caprichos del pequeño.

Claro, cumpliendo también los suyos, neuronal y físicamente hablando. De cierta manera, a Anti-Alfred el pequeño le quita cierta parte de su impulsiva agresividad, lo divierte hasta el más pequeño acto que tenga. Jones tragó con fuerza, apunto de escribir, no había podido salvarlo, era un inútil, al menos, trataría de que fuera feliz… a pesar de que fuera con el mismo diablo, aunque no sea él quien esté a su lado, la pluma mágica en la que convirtió su varita casi tocaba el borde del papel, el demonio sonreía triunfante.

Un devastador sonido vino de la puerta que llevaba al salón.

–¡Alto allí, maldito gótico demente! –el español traía una pistola mágica, a pesar de que se pusiera un escudo u algo más, el impacto llegaría a su cuerpo si lo rozaba, la bala no tardó en salir disparada a máxima potencia, el demonio agudizó sus sentidos, era uno de los cuatro pobres inútiles que había sobrevivido, se tenía que mover dos metros hacia la derecha para que no le diera, incluso siendo una bala desviada.

Lo hizo con elegancia, con una sutil sonrisa, cuando la bala pasa delante de sus ojos, ríe, y es allí… en ese preciso momento, al sentir el agudo grito de Jones que estaba en la punta del salón correr a toda velocidad cuando se dio cuenta, giró la cabeza en cuestión de segundos, el impacto daría a Arthur, lo mataría, fijó más la vista, cercanos al pequeño estaba el grupo de milicia sobreviviente.

La bala llegaría, Alfred no lo salvaría. Él puede llegar, pero lo tomaran en custodia en el proceso. Dejarlo morir… era la única opción que tenía que tomar, era sólo un demonio, aunque sea su obsesión, las obsesiones acaban muriendo… como sus padres. No importa si ese chico muere. No importa… si su vida acaba, miraría el espectáculo y se reiría.

–¡ARTHUR, CORRE! –el americano gritó desesperado, la sangre empezó a fluir, la risa del demonio era extraña.

–T-Tú…–abrió los ojos Jones. Anti-Alfred estaba allí, su brazo derecho estaba inmóvil, ensangrentado, mientras el brazo izquierdo sostenía al pequeño, el demonio estaba riendo, desentendido, mientras lo militares le apuntaban la espalda obligándolo a mantenerse quieto.

Rió aún más fuerte, por fin lo entendía. Su dos por ciento no era su otra mitad… su dos por ciento era Arthur, de un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta siquiera, Arthur ya no era un obsesión. Lo amó, llegó a amarlo… a ese cejón niño, el que despertaba entre el griterío de los soldados triunfadores, el pequeño tiembla en los brazos del demonio, que ha mostrado su verdadera identidad, cabello negro y ojos gélidos, azules, cuernos y cola, sonrisa monstruosa.

No sabe que hacer, quiere que lo salven, el demonio sólo sonríe una vez más en la inminente derrota. –Realmente… te tenía tanta envidia Alfred…–acaricia al pequeño, quien se remueve en sus brazos con el cuerpo congelado, aún así teniendo suaves espasmos, el olor a sangre le mareaba, era fría y le caía sobre los pies.

–Lo has salvado… has salvado a Arthur, a pesar de que eso te condenará…–el americano no lo podía entender… un acto de humanidad por parte de ese demonio.

–Oh shut up, no me mandes un melodrama innecesario… –la risa se hacía sutil, mientras el brazo izquierdo de uñas negras aferraba más al pequeño con incluso algo de ternura. –Arthur, sinceramente, te llegue a amar…–porque esas palabras, tristemente, no saldrán otra vez de la boca de ese muchacho de pelo negro.

Sintió su mano adormecida por el impacto de la bala ser cubierta por una esposa, la tira, de cierta manera se negaba a soltar al tambaleante niño que miraba con expresión aterrada su alrededor, estaba algo más tranquilo segundos después, la sonrisa entre adormecida y engañosa del demonio le hizo recordar por unos leves segundos a él, a Alfred, iba a voltear a verlo, cuando el demonio vuelve a su sinfónica armonía demonizaba, la elegancia en sus pies, su calmado respirar.

–No puedo dejar que él te tenga… ¿te lo expliqué no? si yo muero… él lo hará…–

–N-No, no mates a Alfred…s-i él muere...yo a él lo am…–

–No lo haré Arthur, pequeño mío… sólo te pido concederte un deseo más…o si no me suicidaré para que él deje de existir…–

–¡No le hagas caso Arthur, sólo quiere encontrar la forma de salir de aquí! ¡no importa si yo muero, seré feliz si lo he hecho por ti! –gritaba el americano, acercándose con decisión, los pies del inglés temblaban.

–L-Lo haré…–susurró entre lágrimas. –Lo haré por mi i-idiota… lo haré…–

–Buen chico…–rió sutilmente, mientras sentía que su otra mano era obligada por uno de los militares a soltar al chico, se resistió unos momentos más mientras sentía los reclamos de los cadetes. –Di… "deseo crear un Anti-Arthur…–

El inglés aceptó pidiendo el deseo a pesar de los gritos, Anti-Alfred chasqueó los dedos con su última sonrisa mientras una esfera extraña salía, una que luego se volvió un collar de incrustaciones oscuras, dentro de allí, el inglés vio algo contraído, un pequeño niño desnudo, como en un estanque criogénico, tenía el pelo de un color diferente… pero casi podía decir que era su gemelo.

El americano se dejó capturar luego de eso, Alfred corrió a los brazos de su pequeño, de cierta manera, el héroe esta vez fue el mayor enemigo que ha tenido, de alguna manera, le había devuelto lo más valioso en la vida a Jones, el niño se sentía calido temblando en su cuerpo, abrazándolo como nunca antes, el hado mágico sólo reía, acompañándolo en su pequeño llanto, ese muchacho que perdió a sus padres hace ya más de doscientos años… volvía a ser feliz, Arthur era todo lo que necesitaba.

El Anti-Padrino los miró, a pesar de que su plan se había destrozado por completo, o quien sabe, quizás, todo aquello… incluso la creación de un ser sólo único de él… era parte de su plan.

Para Alfred al menos, todo había acabado más o menos bien.

–Bienvenido a casa, mi pequeño y l-lindo Arthur…–se rió besándole los labios, el español sólo miró la escena extrañado ¿así uno tenía que amar a su ahijado? porque de cierta manera se veían muy… ¿apasionados? ¡bueno, cuando tuviera a uno le haría lo mismo! creía bobamente el español que esas cosas sexuales eran normales…

Los labios del pequeño eran devorados, la pasión, la necesidad, el roce de pieles, el americano se sentía totalmente feliz, sintió correr las lágrimas del pequeño mientras acariciaba su pequeña lengüita que no ponía resistencia ante el húmedo beso, el cuerpo se estremecía para él, odio ver llorar a Arthur, siempre le pareció tierno pensar en mirarlo llorar al verlo de nuevo… menos aquel día, porque ese día, lo único que le recuerda el reencuentro con su amado niño es que pronto llegaría su cruel final…

Los dos tendrían que sonreírse mientras decían adiós. El más mágico y triste de su vida.

**N.A: **Y así, sólo quedan dos capítulos para que esto se acabe, Anti-Alfred sí tenía sentimientos (?) muuuy ocultos, pero los tenía, al menos ahora, dentro de poco… nacerá un Anti-Arthur para él, se salió con la suya de cierta forma… D:, a… por cierto, Anti-Alfred es hecho a la antigua porque fue encarcelado antes del desarrollo tecnológico, no es un simio para la tecnología pero prefiere lo antiguo, lo clásico…

Próximo capítulo: _Un último deseo de amor._

_"¡Ha sido divertido, realmente divertido!" piensa el americano abrazando al menor que sólo llora en sus brazos, no quiere despedirse de él, de su idiota, pero el juicio empieza, ha llegado el momento de decir adiós a esa aventura, al ser que amó a pesar de todo, se escapaba de su vida…su verdadera felicidad, pero al menos se aseguraría de que Jones fuera feliz._


	9. Un último deseo de amor

Aquí les traigo el capítulo después de años -maldito fanfiction que no me dejaba actualizar- espero les guste, tengo penita que este homosexual fic se vaya a acabar, este es su penúltimo capítulo.

_**Un último deseo de amor.**_

Momentos después de todo lo ocurrido en esa tétrica mansión gobernada por un insaciable demonio todos los hados mágicos fueron escoltados fuera del lugar llevando de paso extraños objetos mágicos de origen maligno y podrido que el americano había reunido con sólo unos pocos días u horas de su liberación, aunque, en su mundo, hubiera pasado más tiempo junto a ese ser de grandes ojos de maravilloso jade, atrayentes y enloquecedores.

El hado mágico no soltaba a su pequeño, a pesar de que los militares ya le habían advertido que tendría que acompañarlos en la brevedad, cuando el menor preguntó Jones lo acalló con una sonrisa algo rota y otro beso profundo, otro en el que el inglés ignoraba el verdadero significado de tal acto, sólo pudo temblar en sonrojos al sentir la lengua invadir su cavidad, dulce, incluso ante tal amargo café que solía tomar Alfred, le causaba cosquillas y suaves espasmos, lo hacía sentir descontrolado, aferrar su pecho al del mayor, apretando sus manos en la ropa, fuertemente, a pesar de sus quejas extrañaba eso, lo extrañaba a él...

Y Jones... era feliz, el beso dolía, las manos se aferraban a una última esperanza, de todas formas, aunque todo se convertiría en un sueño que jamás recordaría fue feliz, realmente fue feliz. Tanto… que su pecho seguía doliendo, dejarlo… seguía doliendo.

Cuando estuviera llegando el final... seguiría sonriendo, le miraría a los ojos y le diría "gracias, gracias por ser mi verdadero amor, y así también el último" porque Jones no podría enamorarse de otro ahijado nunca más, tampoco de una hada o un hado, Arthur fue un sentimiento egoísta, uno hermosamente envidioso que no dejó espacio para otro, todo lo "otro" sería ese muchacho. Todo lo que ocupaba su pecho, su respirar, su brillante sonrisa… se llamaba Arthur y se apellidaba Kirkland.

–¡Te extrañaba tanto mi monstruosidad cejona! –el americano exclama con fuerza.

–¡Deja de abrazarme idiota! ¿sabes? aún no entiendo todo esto… porque ese sujeto parecido a ti me capturó… ¿quién era? ¿por qué a mí? –

Muchas preguntas en tan poco tiempo, el americano se dirigió a las mejillas, las besó con sutileza, nuevamente estaba allí el travieso sonrojo que lo enloquece, jugó con las manos del pequeño un momento antes de responder.

–Mnnn… no sabría explicarlo, pero conoces el… ¿Ying y el Yang? –

–¿El bueno y el malo? –alzó la ceja el inglés, sintiéndose ofendido, claro que sabía eso, no era un retrasado hado comedor de hamburguesas como ese malvado y pedófilo sujeto.

–Yep, es algo así… él es mi otra parte Arthur, cuando nosotros los hados nacemos, inmediatamente se crea un "anti-padrino", de allí salió ese sujeto, es mi opuesto…mi némesis malvado, pero tenemos algo en común, ambos gustábamos de ti…–

–Que lindo, esto de tener la pedofilia como gusto en común es cosa de familia ¿no? –susurró sarcástico el chico.

El americano infló sus mejillas empezando a atacar el indefenso estomago a cosquillas, el inglés se ponía hasta rojo semáforo al tratar de no reírse, de poco le servía, porque cuando trataba de abrir la boca para respirar un poco la lengua del mayor se deslizaba a través de sus labios, le extrañó un tanto el empeño de Jones de besarlo, siempre había sido un pervertido provocador, pero ahora casi parecía que fuera un hada en celo tratando de comerlo.

–¡E-En fin! –dijo jadeando. –¿Ya lo capturaron no? ahora… ya todo está bien… aparte de tus manoseos que luego conversaremos, cuando me puedas cumplir mis deseos…–

–Sí… algún día lo haré…–sonrió algo triste, mirando hacia el suelo. –¡En fin! eres un demonio tentador ¿lo sabías? –susurró prendiendo su varita y vistiendo al chico con un traje ceñido al cuerpo y unos cuernitos y cola. –¡Hasta ese estúpido y gótico demonio te quería y arriesgó su libertad por ti! ¡se nota que yo… que yo te amaría en cualquier mundo, en cualquier lugar y situación…! por eso sé… que nos volveremos a encontrar…–

El inglés se remueve molesto, no entendía las extrañas palabras del mayor ni la dificultosa sonrisa que traía en su cara, él sólo siguió allí, con rabia, ya ha pasado todo y llevan un par de horas sentados en una pequeña silla dentro de lo que parecía un tribunal de justicia, en realidad, el menor estaba sobre las piernas del mayor, sintiendo las manos encajadas en su cadera, el aliento rozarle el cuello hasta que a ese pedófilo hado le daba un impulso de idiotez y atacaba a mordidas su cuello y subía la cabeza.

Los pobres e inocentes hados que pasaban común y corrientemente por el centro veían como un hado manoseaba a su ahijado incesantemente mientras este gritaba insultos que muchos no conocían, cuando el hado empezó a subir la camisa llegó un militar "de relleno"' tosiendo, tuvo que toser como un terminal de pulmonía para que pararan sus cositas, el americano levantó la ceja casi diciéndole "que desubicado... ¿no ves que estoy tratando de ser pederasta en privado?"

Si en privado te refieres en una inocente silla a pleno público, claro, era disimulado y privado.

–Señor Jones, quedan diez minutos para que inicie el juicio de Arthur Kirkland...–

La expresión del americano cambió totalmente y las manos escurridizas que profanaban a su pequeño empezaron suavemente a temblar, Arthur que aún seguía con la respiración agitada por tantos besos y mimos apenas escuchó esas palabras... ¿por qué tenía que estar en un juicio? ¿por qué no se podían marchar a casa?

Los brazos se aferraron a la cadera mientras el muchacho de hermosa sonrisa y ojos azules escondía la cabeza en uno de los hombros del menor.

–Entiendo...allí estaremos...–la voz rota y opaca, la expresión oculta, el menor entre su molestia y sonrojo por las siempre atrevidas caricias se desvanecieron, nunca escuchó al norteamericano así, tan muerto.

La cabeza no parecía apartarse del reposo en su hombro, las manos grandes y cálidas se enrollaban en su cadera, el inglés se empieza a extrañar.

–Oye idiota... levanta la cabeza...–

El americano la levantó, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, apenas la mantenía, porque fue feliz mientras ese niño estuvo allí, con él, porque le había devuelto todo, porque de alguna manera, quería que todo eso fuera una pesadilla, y que nuevamente aquellos días en que iba enrollado como una simple bufanda o mirándolo desde lejos regresaran, quería volver a reír a su lado.

Porque lo triste es… que un padrino mágico existe para cumplir deseos, pero nunca nadie cumpliría los suyos, y justo en ese momento.. sólo tenía uno: no importar a que precio, sólo deseo estar con él, con mi Arthur.

–Arthur… tú… yo…–lo abrazó con fuerza. –Pase lo que pase… gracias, por haberme amado… realmente te lo agradezco…–

El chico no comprendió, sólo Alfred lo llevó en brazos hasta dentro de aquella sala, el pequeño se sentía intimidado, había muchos seres mágicos, pero lo que más lo aterró fue al americano que sonreía, sutilmente… algo iba mal, sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, Jones estaba llorando, desde el corazón… ya no podía soportarlo más.

En tanto… en la prisión de mundo mágico.

–¿No se aburren de meterme en la misma celda, verdad? –susurró con algo de desprecio, traía una venda magica en el brazo, ya lo habían curado y era llevado por cinco soldados devuelta a su celda personal, cinco, Anti-Alfred creía que estaban exagerando… aunque con uno menos quizás hubiera podido escapar, para ser sincero.

Suspiró con una sonrisa tétrica cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en soledad, los mismos grilletes, las mismas paredes que repelían la magica, la alargada cama y sus pinceles desparramados por el suelo, ahora, por seguridad, pusieron una capa protectora, para que nada de lo que estuviera dentro de la habitación saliera, se rió por su ingenuidad… eso no cambiaba nada.

Desplegó sus alas suavemente y sonrió travieso acariciando su collar, mordió su dedo pulgar y dejó que sangrara, juntándose con el collar y pactando el trato acordado con el pequeño Arthur, lo que le concedería su deseo a totalidad, el cristal empezaba a deshacerse, dejando ver a un muchacho de ropas oscuras, vestido como un señorito, de esos que le encantaban a ese demonio.

El ser era perfecto en su defecto, de ojos verdes, piernas descubiertas en un pequeño short, ojos brillantes y serios, piel blanca… totalmente nívea, de cabello fuego, sangre… forjado por un pacto obligatorio y por un acuerdo forzado, lo que saldría de tan delirante contrato estremeció completamente al americano, surcando una risa traviesa, demente y que necesitaba tocar ya a esa creación tan idílica, querida…

–Bienvenido a mí… nueva obsesión…–lo capturó con los brazos, el cuerpo tibio donde ya no latía ningún corazón reposaba junto a él. Los ojos vacíos y neutros por pocos segundos.

–Hello… Alfred…–le sonrió el pequeño con delicia, pasando sus manos a través de su cuello, rezongando desganado para luego proporcionar un jadeo erótico al mayor. –Juega conmigo… no tengas compasión…–el pequeño niño besó los labios pálidos y fríos, el americano sonrió lujurioso dentro de su prisión.

De cierta manera ese pequeño era lo contrario al niño en quien desplegó su obsesión, atrevido, directo en todos sus actos, juguetón y quizás demasiado posesivo y celoso para su gusto, pero si quería mantenerlo a raya, sería un gusto dejar que se crea un niño mimado para después sumirlo bajo su mando, sí, Anti-Alfred sonríe con delicia aristócrata, ya quiere que llegue ese momento, ese instante, ese desagradable y nauseabundo sentimiento que se acopla en su pecho, que duele y le causa estupor… quiere aprender a amarlo y desearlo... y a ese paso, terminaría pronto por hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, al tiempo que el más despreciable demonio de mundo mágico conseguía su retorcida felicidad a otros, de cierta manera inocente, se les arrebataba la suya, el inglés temblaba en su silla, ya no lo aguantaba, no podía seguir viéndolo allí, Alfred a sonreído todo el juicio, una sonrisa pequeña, pero allí está... Kirkland se había enterado de todo, de lo que había hecho Alfred por él... de lo que había arriesgado y sufrido, de que ahora, en ese preciso momento al acabar el juicio se dirían adiós, trataba de mantener la calma, si Alfred podía él también lo haría, quería que su padrino mágico estuviera... una última vez "orgulloso de él" porque podía ser enojón, gruñón y aburrido... y aún así Alfred lo amó... y lo seguía haciendo.

–¿Unas últimas palabras a tu ahijado, Jones?–susurra Lud, con algo de compasión hacia esos dos.

Y Alfred se levanta, con esa sonrisa que muy en el fondo Arthur siempre amó, Kirkland apretaba la mandíbula, no lloraría, sería fuerte, ese idiota lo hubiera querido así, Jones sólo sonrió, mirándolo como la primera vez que se conocieron.

–A él... a mi ahijado, tengo muchas cosas que decirle que quizás no me alcance la vida para contarlas...–le sonrió sutilmente, el anglosajón sentía como todo volvía a su mente.

Su primer beso, las peleas, las discusiones y gritos, las noches abrazado a él... las sonrisas que ocultaba, los abrazos que siempre estaban allí cuando los necesitaba, era injusto tener que sonreír mientras ves como todo eso desaparece... era injusto que desapareciera tu... tu verdadero amor.

–Arthur Kirkland... sólo tengo algo que decirte...–el americano sonrió más grande, mientras el pequeño corazón de ese niño se comprimía. –Gracias... ha sido realmente divertido... ¿que te parece... si algún dí-a de estos... lo volvemos a intentar?–y el americano sonreía mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Y el corazón del pequeño parece quebrarse, ya no lo aguanta más. –¡IDIOTAAA!–el inglés empieza a llorar amargamente, mientras salta del mesón donde se encontraba al encuentro del americano. Corre hacia él, sin importar tropezar.

Jones contiene un jadeo doloroso, solloza, no puede creer que su pequeño esté corriendo hacia él, no quiere que eso sea más triste e injusto. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, siente al anglosajón llorando en sus brazos.

–P-podemos intentarlo u-una y otra vez idiota... ¡deberías sab-saberlo! ¡eres el mejor padrino, el mejor, no quiero otro! ¡solo a t-i! ¡si te vas idiota... n-nunca te lo perdonaré!–gritaba en sus brazos, el americano lloraba con él.

Pero aún así, seguía riendo, sintiendo el calor de su pequeño, porque lo sabe, hubo una vez... en que fue realmente feliz, con un niño... que se convirtió en su vida, y aunque su final feliz no llegó... para Jones fue suficiente saber que ese pequeño... lo amó.

El juicio se restableció poco después, el menor no quiso separarse de los brazos de su padrino, pero más temprano que tarde terminó haciéndolo, antes de borrarle la memoria a Kirkland y asignarle un padrino nuevo se le concedería un último deseo, el menor miró a su estúpido y amado americano, apenas reía, ambos se estaban diciendo por fin el adiós, ambos saben que eso era inolvidable. Arthur tomó la decisión, alzó el rostro al jurado del juicio.

–Mi deseo es... que yo... no, que Alfred F. Jones, mi actual padrino mágico... se convierta en un humano...que recordemos todo, y así, perder el derecho a tener un padrino mágico para siempre...–

–A-Arthur...–abrió la boca atónito el americano.

–¡Y con ese deseo no temor decirlo: sólo con él soy feliz! ¡por eso, soy feliz! ¡y no necesito ningún padrino mágico!–gritaba el pequeño a toda voz, para nuevamente arrojarse a los brazos de Jones.

Ludwig rió, esos dos... par de estúpidos, eran un caso, porque a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles no volver a saber de magia ni deseos impensables, porque ya el hecho de estar juntos... eso, era verdadera magia. Quizás, desde ese momento empezaría su final feliz.

**N.A:** No puedo creerlo… ¿todos pensaron que le daría un final triste? ¿amargo y trágico? rara vez hago eso, menos lo iba a hacer con un fic largo, ese era el último deseo de Arthur ¿chico listo, no? ahora no tendrá magia quizás… pero lo tendrá a él. El siguiente es el último capi…

Próximo capítulo: _Soy feliz y ya no necesito a mi padrino mágico._

_Arthur ya tenía catorce años, se remueve con despreocupación su cabello dorado con uno que otro mechón de color extravagante, observa la puerta de salida bufando un poco desganado, pero termina avanzando hasta el final, un sujeto le encara, le sonríe, ese sensual muchacho de aparentes veintidós años lo acorrala en un rincón, el anglosajón sube la vista, sonríe y lo saluda "hola, idiota"._


End file.
